Samurai Deeper Naruto
by animefan29
Summary: Naruto/Samurai Deeper Kyo crossover. Naruto is kidnapped at a young age, but years later he returns a changed man. Will he be accepted in Konoha as a cold blooded killer? Does he even remember the village? Major AU. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Samurai Deeper Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Samurai Deeper Kyo

"Hello" – Speaking

'Hello' – Speaking

"**Hello**" – **Demon/Boss Summon Speaking**

'_**Hello**_' – **Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts/Techniques**

* * *

**Author's Notes/Summary:** This is a story idea that has been bouncing around in my head ever since I read a story where Naruto gets kidnapped and becomes a master thief. So I decided to use that concept of Naruto being kidnapped, but unlike that story, where it seems Naruto is taken to a place he likes, here Naruto is taken to a horrible place that changes him. This is an AU story where all the Genin are 15 when they graduate the academy, so in terms of strength they are somewhere between their cannon twelve year old self's and 15 year old self's. I will make some other changes that you will have to find out about later.

* * *

**Chapter One – The Return**

A blonde man in his mid twenties, wearing a Jounin uniform of Konohagakure no Sato, blue hitat-ate on his head, walked through a white hallway that smelled of antiseptic clearly identifying that the hallway was in a hospital. Over his uniform he wore a white cloak that had the Kanji for Yellow Flash on the back and flames running along its bottom. This man was Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage and hero of the Third Great Shinobi War, nicknamed "Konoha's Yellow Flash" for his famed Hiraishin technique. But, even though the Hiraishin made him virtually invincible on the battle field of war, against the challenges he now faced it was worthless.

Minato caught glimpses of the first challenge each time he passed by a window, the sight of a giant fox with nine massive tails being hard to miss. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the nine Bijuu, was for some reason attacking Konoha and just about every technique Minato had was useless. It was the 'just about' that had Minato walking through the halls of the Konoha Hospital instead of out there with his shinobi fighting the great beast. And, it was here in the hospital where he had to face his second challenge…fatherhood.

A few hours before the Kyuubi began its assault, his wife Kushina had gone into labor. At her last sonogram they had found out that she would be giving birth to twins, one boy and one girl. Several hours of labor, and one nearly broken hand for Minato, had led to the birth of the twins Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Ayaka. These two represented the best hope for the survival of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Among the numerous jutsu Minato knew, there was only one that had a chance of defeating a demon. It had been a difficult decision to make, considering the price needed to pay to use it, but there was really no other choice. He had to use the Shiki Fuujin to seal the Kyuubi into one of his newborn children, at the cost of his own life.

As he reached his wife's room, he found two men waiting for him outside it. The fist was a man of moderate height who wore a set of long, primarily white robes. His head was bald and had a liver spot that showed his advancing age. Smoking on his pipe was the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi. Next to him was tall man that stood several inches above 6 feet. His clothing, which consisted of simple green trousers and shirt with a red vest and clogs were designed to help him blend into a crowd no matter where he went, even with the few pieces of shinobi equipment he visibly wore. The three most distinguishing features about the man was his long spiky mane of white hair, the red marks that created teardrop trails down from his eye, and the large scroll he kept strapped to his back. This was Jiraiya of the Sannin, student of the Sandaime and teacher of the Yondaime.

"Hello Minato-kun." Greeted the Sandaime.

"Yo gaki." Said Jiraiya.

"Sandaime-sama, Ero-sennin." Minato greeted. He noted how his sensei didn't even so much as scowl at his hated nickname. That meant there was something very serious on the Sannin's mind, and it probably had something to do with what Minato was about to do. "Is there reason why you two are here?"

"We could ask the same of you." Replied Jiraiya. "You're not even a Kage for a year and you already have a problem the size the Hokage Mountain breathing down your neck. Literally in this case."

Puffing on his pipe the Sandaime continued. "But there is a reason for us being here. We heard that Kushina-chan just gave birth to two healthy and happy babies. That and we had a feeling that we would find you here."

Minato glanced at Jiraiya and said. "So you figured it out, eh sensei?"

Giving his student one of his rare serious looks, the old pervert said. "Of course I figured it out. I did help you design the seal after all. And, I must say that I am disappointed that you are thinking about using it."

"What choice do I have sensei? In case you haven't noticed, there's a giant fox threatening to destroy the village that none of our techniques have any effect on. The only chance we have is if I use the Shiki Fuujin to seal it. And you know better than anyone sensei that to seal a Bijuu that there has to be two human components. One to provide a soul to bind the beast and another sacrificed to seal it." Minato said in a stern voice that carried his full authority as village leader. He tried marching past the two older shinobi, but Jiraiya and Sarutobi managed to get a good grip on his shoulders to prevent him from walking in the hospital room.

"Listen gaki, we know that the Shiki Fuujin has to be used." Said Jiraiya getting his student to stop his struggling. "The problem we have is how you obviously planned to do this yourself."

Narrowing his eyes Minato said. "What are you talking about Ero-sennin? Of course I'm going to do this myself. I'm the Hokage and it's my duty to be willing to give my life in exchange for this village."

"That may be true Minato-kun, but don't forget that I myself was Hokage and that the same duty falls to me." Said the Sandaime as he continued to restrain his successor. "And, if you die without naming a successor then I must be reinstated as village leader. I am no longer a young man and don't have many years left. It would be much wiser for me to do this task in you place."

"Listen to the old man." Urged Jiraiya as the two finally let go of the Yondaime. "As much as I hate the idea letting anyone die, I have to be practical and agree with sensei. You're young; you have a new family to take care of. Let those who already have a foot in the grave take the suicide mission." He said, getting slapped in the back of the head by the Sandaime who was muttering about not being that old.

Giving a sigh Minato said. "Everything you two said makes sense, but my mind is made up. As the Hokage and the creator of the Shiki Fuujin it is my responsibility to use it."

"I was afraid that you would say that." Sighed the Sandaime, who moved behind Minato. A second later the Yondaime collapsed on the floor, knocked out thanks to a chop to the back of his neck.

Shaking his head, Jiraiya muttered while lifting Minato onto his shoulder. "The kid's an incredible shinobi, but sometimes he is too damn noble for his own good." Sighing, the Toad Sannin turned to his teacher and asked. "Are you sure you've got the jutsu down sensei?"

"Hai, just be sure to be ready to summon Gamabunta and to apply the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki and Shishou Fuuin at a moment's notice. As hard as defeating the Kyuubi will be, this will be much harder."

"Yeah, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' and that pales in comparison to a mother's righteous wrath." Agreed the Sannin.

* * *

Despite their misgivings at how difficult it would be to convince Kushina to hand over one of her children to have a demon sealed in them, it was surprisingly easy. Jiraiya was able to walk away with a broken nose, a cracked rib, several bruises, and a few non-lethal stab wounds from a kunai that Kushina managed to keep on her person. Sarutobi just walked away with the elder Naruto in his arms. Jiraiya made a good shield from angry women.

Riding atop Gamabunta, it didn't take long before the two reached the giant fox, with the preparations for the sealing complete. From the perspective of the on lookers it just appeared as if that the Toad Boss simply hopped in front of the Kyuubi and waited a few seconds before the great demon bellowed in rage and its body disintegrated into ash.

After that night the Sandaime, Yondaime, and Jiraiya were all hailed as heroes. Jiraiya for summoning Gamabunta to help and for applying the proper seals to the babe. The Yondaime for coming up with the plan and seals needed to stop the fox and for sacrificing his son to be the beast's host. But the Sandaime was considered the greatest for sacrificing his life to seal the Kyuubi and to allow Konoha to keep its Yondaime Hokage.

Unfortunately, while those three were held in the spotlight as the greatest Konoha had to offer, young Naruto, who made the true sacrifice with the Sandaime despite not having a choice in the 

matter, was not so well received. No one was crazy enough to speak out directly the boy, or suicidal enough since Kushina made it clear that she was ready to gut anyone who spoke ill of her child; there was still a dark presence in the air when the subject of Naruto came up. Just about everyone old enough to understand what had happened to the baby clearly showed distrust and displeasure. This is why shortly after the Kyuubi's defeat Minato made it a law that no one was to discuss the true fate of the Kyuubi and Naruto's part in it, unless extenuating circumstances required it.

Sadly that law was only needed for a few years even through it was still enforced afterwards.

* * *

(Time Skip – 4 years)

In the office of the Hokage, Minato was busy with paperwork. Well, not that busy as he had two Kage Bunshin helping him. After signing the last piece of work, Minato dispelled his Kage Bunshin to retrieve their memories. The only paper they worked on that interested him was the list of active ninja in the village. Every time he saw that he could not help but be reminded of all the shinobi lost during the last war and the Kyuubi incident, and whenever he thought of Kyuubi his thoughts turned to his son.

Sighing, Minato stood up and walked to the wall that was all windows that provided an excellent view of the village and Hokage Mountain. No one in four years had dared speak of the truth of that night, both out of fear of the law and respect for the Hokage. But, that doesn't mean the villagers were willing to accept his son.

Whenever his family went out in public, the people would be willing to give Naruto a polite greeting, but after that avoid interacting with him in favor of his sisters. There were only a handful of families that either didn't seem to care that he was a Jinchuuriki, or held the Yondaime in too high of regard to disrespect any member of his family.

Hearing the sound of the door opening, Minato turned to see who was visiting him. When the door fully opened it reveled to be Kushina who was carrying their youngest daughter, Rei. Rei was only a year old but it was apparent that she would look a lot like her mother with her red hair and green eyes. Minato thought that it was interesting how his eldest looked a lot like his father, while his middle child took after both her parents with blonde hair and green eyes, and his youngest took after her mother.

"Hello Kushina-chan." He said has he walked up to her and gave her a hug and kiss in greeting. Looking around he noted how Naruto and Ayaka were nowhere in sight. "Where are the twins?"

"I left them at home. I got Kurenai-chan to watch over them." Kushina answered.

Minato nodded being aware how the Chuunin Kurenai would let nothing happen to the children, but it helped to ease his mind knowing that there were two ANBU watching over the house.

"So what brings you here?"

"I thought that we could spend lunch together over at that ramen stand you like so much."

Minato grinned has he went to get his cloak so they could head out, but was stopped by the appearance of one the ANBU that watched his home. His heavy breathing was unusual for a ninja of his caliber and was not a good sign.

"Huff huff…Hokage-sama…huff…it's terrible…huff…there's been an attack on your home. Your son has been kidnapped."

"WHAT!!" Shouted the two parents, upsetting Rei.

"How!? Why didn't the ABNU stop them!?" Questioned Minato.

"I'm sorry sir, but the enemy had some kind of jutsu that rendered everyone immobile." Answered the ANBU. "It was as if we were being crushed by an incredible weight."

Once those words were out of the ANBU's mouth, both Minato and Kushina leapt out of the tower and went as fast as they could to their home. There they found a distraught Kurenai, who was incredibly upset over letting the enemy get away with Naruto while she was lying helpless on the ground. Ayaka was bawling over the fact that her brother was gone, whom she had been rather close to.

Before the day was out Minato had all available teams of Konoha hunter-nins along with every available Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Aburame, and any other ninja that excelled at tracking like his student Kakashi. Minato even sent word to his sensei Jiraiya to use his spy network to find the boy.

Some might have thought that he was abusing his power as Hokage, using all these resources to find his son, but the fact that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki for the most powerful demon had created a cloud of fear that he could be turned into a weapon to destroy Konoha.

Minato sent his ninja searching high and low all over the elemental countries, but after two years and not having a single clue turn up about Naruto's whereabouts was enough for most of the village to give the boy up as dead. Minato still sent out teams searching for Naruto, and each time he received a report from Jiraiya hoped that it would provide some clue. But, it was all for naught. It was as if the boy no longer existed.

The Namikaze family was never quite the same. The once tomboyish Kushina became more like a mother hen, rarely letting her two daughters out of her sight. Minato lost a little of his well known cheery attitude. Although he seemed to be fine, it was only the fact that he had the entire village and a family to take care of that kept him going. Rei grew up as a quite child because of her family's depression. Ayaka was the most affected since she was close to her brother. She withdrew into herself with only her family and a few close friends that she met at the Academy being able to bring her out of her shell. After becoming a student she threw herself into her studies. Her goal was to become a strong kunoichi so that she would get numerous missions outside the village. This would give her the chance she needed to search for Naruto on her own.

It was a long shot considering how long her father had searched for Naruto, and she knew it. But it seemed that Lady Luck was smiling on Ayaka.

* * *

(Time Skip – 11 years)

A new day began and as the dawns light spread out across the vast ocean it revealed a small ship designed for speed rather than comfort, cutting its way through the waves of the open ocean. Ahead of the vessel was a small island that was next to a much larger land mass. The ship's destination was the Elemental Countries, its point of origin, Japan.

Upon the bow stood a figure whose entire body was enshrouded by the large cloak he wore, with a circular bamboo hat shading his head from view except for his mouth and chin. He stood at a height of 5 feet 5 inches. In his left hand he held a sheathed nodachi, the blade of which was five shaku (1) in length with another half shaku for the hilt. At a first glance it seemed like an ordinary sword whose only unusual feature was its length, but if a person were to take a closer look at the hilt they would find that the guard shined as if it had been made of silver. At the sound of foot steps behind him, the figure turned to see one of the sailors of the ship walking towards him. "Is that our destination?" Asked the passenger to the sailor. The timber of his voice indicated that while he was well out of childhood he was far from fully grown.

"Hai Customer-san. The captain sent me to tell you that we will be making landfall in a few hours." Answered the sailor. "That island is called the Land of Waves. Its small with few people on it. Over all there's really nothing there that would be of interest to anyone. We would have taken you straight to the mainland but almost all of the trade routes around here are controlled by some local called Gato. Its costly enough to sail to these lands from Japan, but with that man forcing any vessels to pay a toll in these waters it simply is not worth traveling any further then that island. Even then if someone wants to travel farther or trade they have to use one of his boats."

"It doesn't matter. I have enough money to afford it." Replied the figure.

"Speaking of which, the captain asked me to get the rest of our fee."

"Of course." Said the figure as he tossed a small pouch to the sailor.

Opening the pouch the sailor found it full of gold coins.

"20 ryo. That should be sufficient payment."

The sailor walked away looking satisfied. As the figure turned back to the land he felt a pulse from his sword. He looked down to his blade with a quizzical look upon his unseen face. "Do you have something to say Ginryu?"

* * *

On the other side of the island, a small group of people disembarked from a small row boat.

The first to get off and who took a lead position was a 15 year old boy with dark hair that framed his face. His pale complexion was brought out by the dark blue shirt and black pants he wore. His most stunning feature is his onyx black eyes. His name is Uchiha Sasuke

The next person in the group was an old heavy set man wearing construction worker clothing complete with a towel around his shoulders. He reeked of sake, which was explained by the sake bottle he had in his hand. This was Tazuna.

To his left walked a 15 girl with long pink hair, green eyes, and a red top with black biker shorts covered by a white skirt that had pockets to carry supplies. Her name is Haruno Sakura.

On the old man's right was another girl who had smooth shoulder length blond hair, and green eyes like her companion. Her attire consisted of tan shorts, and an orange kimono style shirt over which she wore a long trench coat that went all the way to her heels. She is the eldest daughter of the Namikaze family, Ayaka.

Taking up the rear of the group was a tall 29 year old man with spiky silver hair. He wore a blue shinobi shirt and pants with a Jounin vest. His face was impossible to see as it was covered by a face mask. He is the well known Jounin Hatake Kakashi.

Everyone save the old man were wearing Konoha hitat-ates on their foreheads, the one on the man being tilted to cover the left side of his face.

This was Konoha's Genin team 7 out on their first C-ranked mission escorting Tazuna the bridge builder and protect him from bandits. However with the appearance of two C-ranked missing-nins that went by the name of the Demon Brothers. After being attacked by the Chuunin, Kakashi interrogated their client and found that the Land of Waves was in a dire situation. A wealthy business man by the name of Gato had used his money to buy up and gain control of all the shipping and fishing companies in the small country, effectively controlling all income coming into and out of the country. The poverty stricken people had in their desperation had spent what money they had left to get a bridge built that would allow trade not controlled by Gato back into the country. While Tazuna was out of the country Gato had set a price on his head knowing that without Tazuna the bridge could not be completed. That was why he requested help from Konoha, and the only reason he said it was a C-ranked mission was because that was all he could afford to pay.

Kakashi had presented the question to his team about whether they should continue, making sure they were aware that the appearance of enemy Chuunin made the mission B-ranked and that there was a good chance of encountering a Jounin which would up the mission to A-ranked. Ayaka had immediately said yes to continuing. Sasuke grunted his affirmative to the mission. Sakura was hesitant for a few seconds but she too eventually agreed to continue.

Everything was quite as the group continued on the path towards Tazuna's home. Or it was until Ayaka threw a kunai at a bunch of bushes.

Sasuke moved over to the bush and parted it revealing a dead white rabbit pinned to a tree. "You must be getting nervous if your jumpy enough to start attacking rabbits Ayaka." He commented with a small smirk.

"I thought I heard something." The blond girl retorted.

"Yeah, the rabbit."

While his students were bickering, Kakashi noted something odd about the rabbit. '_That's a snow hare. Their fur changes color with the seasons, yet its summer and the furs white. That can't happen in the wild. Which means…_' "Get down!" He shouted while grabbing the client and throwing him to the ground while the Genin ducked.

What they were ducking from became apparent as a buzzing sound was heard. A second later a large spinning zanbato zoomed over their heads, at a level that would have cut off their heads 

had they not ducked. After flying above them the giant sword dug itself deep into one of the trees in the forest around them, where a man appeared on the hilt.

"The missing-nin Momochi Zabuza from Kirigakure no Sato." Said Kakashi. "Everyone stay back this guy is on a completely level from the last two."

"So Sharingan Kakashi wishes to fight me eh? As much as I would love to test myself against such an opponent, I have a job to finish. So just hand over the old man and I'll let you live." Stated Zabuza.

"Sorry Zabuza but the only one who will be dying here today is you." Proclaimed Kakashi as he lifted up his hitat-ate, revealing his Sharingan eye.

"The Sharingan already? I'm honored. But you'll need more than that to stop me." Said Zabuza has he used Shunshin to appear on the surface of a nearby lake. Running through a set of seals he used one of his best jutsu. "**Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu.**" This jutsu created a massive bank of mist that obscured vision.

Team 7 moved into a triangle pattern around Tazuna to protect him while Kakashi scanned the area with his eyes. Then they heard the voice of Zabuza projected from the mist in a loud voice that echoed around the area making it impossible to track him by it. "There are eight places I could strike to end your life. Heart, brain, kidneys, liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, or the jugular. Which should I choose?"

With these words came a massive amount of killing intent. It was so intense that the Genin were suffocating under it. All three were contemplating suicide when Kakashi spoke. "Don't worry guys. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." His calm voice was enough to dispel the tension. Until Zabuza spoke again.

"We'll see about that." He said as he appeared right behind Ayaka, ready to cleave through both her and Tazuna with his zanbato.

As fast as lighting Kakashi appeared and pushed the Genin and client out of the way as he struck out with a kunai right into Zabuza's gut. The Zabuza he stabbed melted into water revealing itself to be a water clone. Another Zabuza then appeared behind Kakashi and slashed through him only for the Konoha Jounin to disperse into water.

'_What? He copied my Mizu Bunshin in this mist?_' Zabuza then felt the cold press of a kunai against his neck.

"It's over." Stated Kakashi.

"Heh heh…Don't think you can beat me by imitating me like a monkey." Said Zabuza as he dispersed into water as he was another water clone. The true Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and swung his Zanbato. This time Kakashi ducked. Zabuza used the momentum his large blade built up to continue the swing as he spun and drove the sword into the dirt. Using the hilt as a pivot, Zabuza increased his speed and delivered a nasty kick to Kakashi that sent him flying into the lake.

As Kakashi surfaced he wondered why the water felt heavy.

"I have you now." Said Zabuza as he appeared behind Kakashi while standing on the surface of the water and making a string of seals. "**Suirou no Jutsu.**" Sticking out his hand a large bubble formed around Kakashi and connected to Zabuza. "I hope you realize that trying to escape on the water was a foolish plan. Now I have you in an inescapable prison."

"That may be true, but the down side of this jutsu is that you have to remain in contact with the water. So you can't get to my team." Replied Kakashi, his voice not betraying any of his worry.

Zabuza chuckled as he said. "Oh I could get to them if I wanted to, but that would be waste of chakra. Instead I'll let my new associates handle them."

"Associates?"

"Yeah, my employer is making me work with a bunch of his own men. Don't know what village they're from. All I know is that each one is strong enough to beat the Demon Brothers."

"What! Guys, get out of here!!" Shouted Kakashi.

"It's too late." Chuckled Zabuza.

As if acting on some unspoken command 10 ninja burst from the ground and surrounded the Genin, constantly moving so that a single ninja was never in one spot for more than a second. Their clothing consisted of black pants, sash, hooded shirts, slippers for stealth, and a white mask with a single eye hole to cover their face. The only thing that set them apart was the different swirl markings on each mask that the enemy shinobi wore, and their daggers, each of which has a wicked curve or extension to distinguish them. Acting in unison, they split into three groups and started attacking the Genin.

Two of the ninja attacked Sasuke from the sides, swinging their daggers. Sasuke blocked with two kunai, but his arms started buckling under the pressure being exerted on them. '_Shit, these guys have a lot more strength then the Chuunin we faced earlier._' Sasuke thought. Those thoughts were cut short as another two appeared in front of and behind him. Using their speed they started slashing at the distracted Uchiha. All four backed away as their opponent fell to his knees, numerous cuts on his chest and back. The cuts were shallow and not life threatening, but the sheer number made it so that he was losing a lot of blood.

Another two assaulted Sakura, forgoing their blades and using their fists and legs. She used her training to try and dodge her opponents, but the two's coordination soon had Sakura dodging one attack only to step into another. Going on the offensive, Sakura tried punching the enemy in front of her only for the ninja to grab her fist in mid-punch. Immediately she felt the second one grab her from behind as the first pulled, dislocating her arm. "AAAAAHHHHH!!" She screamed in pain has she too dropped to the ground, holding her shoulder in an effort to stop the pain.

The group of four that attacked Ayaka started their assault by running around the girl in an attempt to confuse and frighten the girl. Fortunately for the kunoichi she always had more determination then fear. Using the seconds they gave her to her advantage she ran through a set of seals and with a cry of, "**Sen'eijashu**," two snakes erupted from both her trench coat sleeves, going in opposite directions in attempt to hit multiple targets. Her plan worked in that two of her targets were stopped as they each had two snakes biting into their bodies. Ayaka then tried to use those two as bludgeons against their comrades by pulling on the snakes that held them and spinning. But when she pulled, they pulled back and it was obvious that they had the greater strength. Left defenseless, Ayaka was assaulted by the remaining two who lacerated her arms and legs to the point that her muscles gave out.

Kakashi watched as his students were attacked and brought down one by one by the masked shinobi. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ayaka were top of their class and were considered strong for their age, but it was clear that their opponents were not only strong but also professional killers. Their speed and coordination was something that could only be achieved through years of true combat, giving them experience that could not be replicated by any training method. But there was something nagging at him in the back of his mind. Something that was wrong with this picture.

Although they did it differently, each group of ninja did the same thing. First they would find a way to immobilize their target, and then they would render injuries that would force the Genin to stop fighting. Why did they do that? It would have been easier to deliver a killing blow while the Genin were immobilized, yet they chose to disable. What were they planning? Kakashi's questions were unknowingly answered by his captor.

"What are those imbeciles doing? We're on a job. This is no time for their dumb test."

Kakashi had a feeling that pass or fail he would not like the results of this test.

Back on land Tazuna had backed himself into a tree waiting to be killed. Yet the attack never came. Instead the masked ninja were gathered around their fallen foes, seemingly examining them. Eventually one that was slightly larger than the others stepped before Ayaka and said in a guttural voice. "This one has shown the skill to create snakes. She is useful. We'll take her back to the masters. Kill the others." At his command several of the masked ninja moved towards Sasuke and Sakura readying their weapons. As they did this, their leader pulled out a smaller dagger, that when unsheathed dropped a bit of green liquid on the ground. Clearly some kind of poison to knock Ayaka out.

Closing her eyes Ayaka expected two things to happen. One was to hear the cries of her teammates as their lives were ended. The second was to feel a sharp stab of pain as the blade plunged into her skin. She felt a deep sense of disappointment and disgust with herself. She had trained for so many years in the hopes of getting as many missions outside of Konoha as she could get, in the hopes of finding her missing brother. Yet here on her very first mission, she gets her ass handed to her and now her life was essentially over even if she didn't get killed. Even with her eyes closed she could feel the enemy ninja draw closer, poised to strike her. Ayaka mentally started crying out for someone to help her. As if someone on a higher plane answered, she heard a thud indicating that something heavy hit the ground. Peeking open an eye, she saw something that caused her eyes to widen in shock.

The leader of the masked ninja was lying on the ground before her, only there was something drastically different about him. It was the fact that everything below his waist was no longer attacked to his torso. Looking up she found an imposing figure standing over the body and herself. The figure wore a bamboo hat that hid his face except for his mouth and chin. The cloak he wore was parted and revealed the dark blue samurai robes he wore that had a sheath tucked into a golden belt that looked to be made of fur. His feet were adorned with simple woven sandals. Upon the left breast of his robe, right above his heart was a pentagram with nine markings that looked like tails surrounding it. In his right hand was a nodachi that had the blood of the deceased ninja running down it. Yet despite the blood the sword possessed a luster that was comparable only to the purest of silver. There was something about this sword wielder that felt familiar to Ayaka.

Sakura herself was so shocked and focused at what she had seen that the pain in her shoulder could no longer be felt. "Sasuke-kun," she said in a somewhat hushed voice, "did you see that?"

Sasuke grunted an affirmative even though he was having a hard time trying to wrap his mind around what he saw. Somehow this swordsman had just appeared amongst the enemy ninja and sliced clean through the one about to poison Ayaka. It all happened so fast that Sasuke was almost certain that it had been an illusion.

"So," said the figure, drawing everyone's attention, "the Mibu are active in this land. Guess that means I'll be staying awhile. Now how many are there." He said while turning and counting the remaining ninja that surrounded him because of the position he took to kill the leader. "9 left. That's good." A feral grin spread across what was visible of his face, elongated canines poking out from under the lip. "I missed my morning workout and need a little exercise to wake up." The figure lifted his hand and tossed aside his hat.

'_Exercise!? Is this guy nuts?_' Thought Sasuke. '_He may have taken one of them down, but he had the element of surprise. Now he's right in the middle of their formation. He's as good as dead._' Then Sasuke saw the figure's face and gasped along with the rest of the Konoha shinobi.

Standing before them was a carbon copy of their Yondaime Hokage. There were a few differences that separated the two. The figure before them had the same spiky blonde hair of Minato that completely covered his ears and was tied into a small tail in the back. His eyes were a cerulean blue but they had an animalistic slit for the pupil that was similar to a cat or fox. But unlike Minato whose eyes became shards of ice at the prospect of battle, the figure's eyes seemed to burn with a fire that was eager for it. But it was his cheeks that drew Ayaka's eyes. Adorning each of his cheeks were three horizontal birthmarks that looked like scars. Almost in a trance Ayaka muttered a word that caused her teammates' and sensei's eyes to go wide.

"Nii-san?"

The masked ninja moved to take care of this new threat. Running around their new target they attacked with their high coordination. Three of the ninja took the first charge from the swordsman's front. A single quick slash was enough to rip open the bellies of two, their intestinal organs all minced up and falling out with waves of blood. The third was luckier as his death was quicker since his head had been removed from his shoulders. Continuing the movement of his long sword the figure moved the blade so it stuck out behind him on his left, stabbing the ninja that had been trying to sneak behind him while he was distracted from the front. Freeing his sword from its new fleshy sheath the Yondaime look alike stepped forward to attack. One swing of his nodachi vertically cleaved one ninja in two. Another sliced off the top part of one's head. A thrust was used to stab and rip out another's heart. A fourth ninja had his left arm and leg cut off, along with a substantial portion of his lung, heart, and liver. The last of the enemy ninja attempted a desperate charge trying to kill the swordsman, but he met with no luck as he was cut in half like his leader. The whole battle had lasted but a few seconds from start to finish.

Everyone left alive was astonished at what they had seen, or hadn't seen as some of it had happened at a speed that could only be tracked by Kakashi's Sharingan.

Eventually the blonde swordsman lowered his sword, flicking it clean of blood. He turned his gaze to the surrounding forest, his grin gone and his eyes icy cold. "That little bit of exercise woke me up, but now I want a challenge. Since No Brows is busy keeping the other stuck, guess I'll just have to kill the one in the forest." The swordsman took two steps before lifting his blade with both hands and blocked the descending Kubikiri Houcho. The swordsman turned his head to look at the Demon of the Mist, who was doing his best to crush the blonde under his cleaver, feral grin returned. "Oh, it seems No Brows wants to fight first. And, he's a swordsman too. This should be fun." Throwing Zabuza off, the two began a dance of blades.

Kakashi raised himself out of the water. Zabuza had taken off so suddenly that he fell in when the water prison dissolved. Looking out on the shore he was almost not surprised at what he was seeing, almost. Zabuza and the swordsman battle was currently tied, but that was because the swordsman had made no move beyond defense. Every swing, thrust, and slash Zabuza made with his giant was parried and countered by the swordsman's much smaller nodachi. What was more, Zabuza was also throwing in punches and kicks in an attempt to throw the other of balance from the sudden style changes, but the swordsman merely dodged those and blocked the next sword strike. Overall, it appeared that the blonde was merely toying with the Jounin. '_If that's you Naruto, then what have you gone through?_' The copy-nin thought.

Zabuza swung down with all his might bringing his full strength, backed by his sword's weight down upon his young foe. Yet once again the annoying brat brought up his nodachi and held back Kubikiri Houcho as if it was a stick. And through their whole fight, not once has the brat's grin wavered. Zabuza was throwing everything he had and the blonde was treating it like a game. A game where he killed the losers.

As the blonde pushed Zabuza off he spoke up again. "Well No Brows, this has been fun, but I'm afraid that your starting to bore me. You have great with your sword, which is saying something since it's a zanbato. And you are the first to have the strength to put those skills to good use. But your moves are getting repetitive, and you lack the speed to get past my guard. So unless you have something new I'm going to finish this."

"You want to something new eh? Then how about this." As the words left Zabuza's mouth, three water clones that he had made during the fight appeared behind the swordsman, each ready to strike. It was over in a second. One moment the clones were swinging their swords. The next, each had burst back into the element that created them.

Putting the blade of his nodachi to rest on his shoulder his grin turned to a scowl, the swordsman said. "That little duplication trick won't work. If that's all you have then it's time to finish this."

Jumping to the edge of the lake Zabuza ran through a long series of 42 seals. "If you didn't like that, then try this! **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**" He cried as he ended the seals on Bird. Immediately a large mass of water rose up and formed into a dragon that shot at the swordsman at tremendous speed.

Feral grin returning once more, the swordsman could feel his excitement rise at seeing such an interesting technique. "Now that's more like it! I think it's time to show you what I can really do!" Lifting his sword high into the air the swordsman called out his technique. "**Mumyo Jin Ryu Satsujin Ken Mizuchi!**" As he swung his blade, everyone could feel the harsh cold wind that came off it. The wind passed around the water dragon and headed straight to Zabuza.

Zabuza felt the wind that moved faster than his dragon fly towards him and his hackles rose, instinct telling him to avoid it at all costs. He moved to dodged, but was not fast enough as he felt the wind brush his right side. But that was all he felt. The wind did not have the cutting properties of many Fuuton jutsu, nor did it have the power to move him. Smirking he turned back to his opponent, who was about to be hit by several hundred gallons of rushing water. The fool didn't even move when he saw that his technique failed.

That's when it happened. Zabuza's dragon burst into a formless mass that splashed against the ground. At the same time Zabuza felt something wrong with his limbs. Then both his right arm and leg exploded in blood. The limbs were still intact, but the skin had been lacerated, his muscles were shredded, and his ligaments were cut. "AAAAHHHH!!" Screamed the feared Jounin as he collapsed into a tree on his left. Unable to support his own weight he slid to the ground. A shadow fell across him and he looked up to see the swordsman, nodachi resting against his shoulder, staring at him with an expressionless face. "Are you going to finish me off?" Zabuza managed to gasp through the pain.

The swordsman shook his head and said. "If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. I'll finish you later. Right now I need some information."

"And what makes you think I have this information?" Asked Zabuza as he raised an eyebrow.

"Those ninja I killed earlier, they were Mibu soldiers. What are they doing here?"

"Well, I don't know anything about these Mibu you're talking about. But, those ninja you killed were hired by my employer for the same job as me. To kill the old man over there." Zabuza answered, pointing to Tazuna with his left hand.

The swordsman gave the old man a glance before turning back to Zabuza, frown etched onto his face. This was not the answer he wanted. If anything it left him confused. Eventually he spoke again. "If that's all you know, than I guess I have no reason to keep you alive. Good Bye."

The swordsman lifted his sword to deliver the final blow. But before he could swing, several senbon needles shot out of the tree line and pierced Zabuza's neck. The Jounin gave a grunt of pain as he slumped over dead. Jumping down next to the fallen Jounin was a petit figure wearing blue and sea green robes, had long black hair tied in a bun with two large locks coming over the shoulders. The ensemble was completed by the Kiri hunter-nin mask the figure wore.

"I thank you for your help samurai-san. I was not sure how I would kill Zabuza. You have made my job much easier." Said the hunter-nin, the voice seemed male but was difficult to tell since it was muffled by the mask.

Pointing his blade at the unknown person, the swordsman asked. "Who are you, and why did you interfere?"

"Whoa, hold up there." Said Kakashi as he walked up, hitat-ate covering his Sharingan once again. "This is a hunter-nin from Kirigakure. It's his job to find and track missing-nin like Zabuza, execute them, and destroy their body to preserve any village secrets."

The swordsman glanced at Kakashi, noting something familiar about him, then back to the hunter-nin and said. "Odd choice for a killing weapon." Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he noted how right the swordsman was. "Unless those little needles are coated in poison it's doubtful they could kill a mouse, and I never did trust poison. So I'll just rid myself of any doubt by slicing him open."

Before he could move the hunter-nin grabbed Zabuza and disappeared in a swirl of leaves and wind.

"Damn." Said the swordsman as he watched his prey disappear. He turned around and noted how the man with silver hair was eyeing him. "I need to know why you and No Brows are enemies." He said suddenly.

Kakashi had regained his normal lazy seeming demeanor and answered. "Zabuza was hired to kill a man we were hired to protect."

Nodding the swordsman looked behind the taller man as he noted what the others who looked to be his age were doing. The pink haired girl had realigned her shoulder and was now kneeling over the dark haired boy, her hands glowing green. '_A Shaman?_' He wondered. Then he noticed the girl who had blonde hair like himself walking over to him. She stopped less than a foot away and the two examined each other. The swordsman couldn't help but feel a powerful sense of familiarity with the girl, something much stronger then what the he felt from the one eyed man. After several seconds the girl raised her hands and placed them on his cheeks rubbing over his birthmarks. He felt annoyed at this but let her do it. Many of the women he met had done that and he found it was best for them to get it out of their system or else they would drive him mad from their attempts to touch the whiskers. It was what she did next that surprised him. She stopped rubbing and just stared into his eyes. Then a huge grin broke out on her face as she glomped him shouting, "Naruto Nii-san!!"

Now that was something he would not stand for. Grabbing the girl by her shoulders he pulled her away and held her at arm's length. Vaguely aware that all eyes were now on them he asked in a low dangerous voice that promised death if he did not like the answers. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** First I will say that I know that I said that I would update The Kitsune Seal, and that my next story would be one of the ones on the poll, but you know me. I write what I am inspired to write, and right now I want to write this.

I have never seen a Naruto/Samurai Deeper Kyo crossover before and thought that I would try it. I will be changing some of the events in both manga in order to get a good set of interactions between the different worlds. Also I hope that I am trying to write a somewhat darker (or at least more bloodthirsty) Naruto, but his personality will change depending on who he is with.

I plan to give Naruto a romantic pairing and I am thinking of doing it with an SDK girl, or maybe even a small harem of SKD girls and Naruto girls. Sorry but no hints at to who I am thinking of for possibilities.

This will mainly be a side story to write when I need a break from my three primary stories.

Oh and a cookie for whoever can name the manga I got Naruto's sword's name.

Definitions:

(1) Shaku – a unit of measurement used before and during the Edo period which was the time of the Tokugawa shogunate. 1 shaku is equal to 30 centimeters or 1 foot in length.

**Please Read and Review.** If you don't I'll sic Sasuke on you, and not the emo Naruto one, the uber-cool SDK one.


	2. Forming an Alliance

**Samurai Deeper Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Samurai Deeper Kyo

"Hello" – Speaking

'Hello' – Speaking

"**Hello**" – **Demon/Boss Summon Speaking**

'_**Hello**_' – **Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts/Techniques**

**Chapter Two – Forming of an Alliance**

**

* * *

**Ayaka watched as the man who looked like her brother battled the Jounin missing-nin. It was obvious even to Ayaka who knew little of the art of Kenjutsu that from the very start he held the advantage. He was as strong a Zabuza and was clearly faster. Unless the Jounin had something up his sleeve, he had no hope of winning. As the battle progressed, Zabuza eventually used his jutsu. During the battle he had made three Mizu Bunshin who then hid themselves. Then on his command sprang up around the swordsman. The three were then destroyed with a single slash from his nodachi. Zabuza then tried a jutsu that made a dragon out of water. The swordsman countered with some Fuuton jutsu called Mizuchi. Ayaka didn't know what it was but there was something about that frigid wind that frightened her.

It was when the swordsman had cornered an injured Zabuza against a tree that she heard Sakura gasp in pain. Looking over she saw her teammate realigning her arm. Regaining her breath from the exertion, Sakura then moved over to Ayaka and used the Shousen jutsu to heal the Namikaze's arms and legs. Sakura was pretty good with the medical Ninjutsu that she learned in the medical program she took when she turned twelve and in no time the cuts on Ayaka's limbs were healed. As Sakura moved on to help Sasuke, Ayaka stood up and saw Zabuza's body being taken by a hunter-nin and the swordsman was talking to Kakashi. Ayaka started walking over to them and saw that the man who looked like her brother look towards her. Despite everything that she wanted to believe she was a kunoichi now and she would take precautions. And if this was Naruto then there was one sure fire test to prove it.

Ayaka stopped and stared at the man less then several inches from his face. The samurai, who was about three inches taller stared back. Ayaka reached up and cupped his cheeks with her hands and started rubbing her thumbs across the whisker marks. The swordsman merely narrowed his eyes in annoyance as if he was use to this.

There was no poof of smoke to indicate a Henge being dispelled. The marks did not come off with the rubbings, so they were not drawn on. And there was no telltale indentation of scars. The whiskers were true birthmarks and that meant only one thing to Ayaka. "Naruto Nii-san!" She cried glomping onto her brother around his neck. No sooner did this happen when she felt her brother's arms shoot out, grab her shoulders and pushed her away, holding her at arm's length. His eyes shone with suspicion as he said.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"Naruto…" Ayaka said, fear and panic creeping into her voice, "it's me, Ayaka. Your sister."

Something flashed across Naruto's face. Whether it was rage, elation, or depression no one knew as only Ayaka had gotten a glimpse of it and it had been too quick for her to interpret it. Naruto released his grip on her shoulders. "Hmph…I don't know any Ayaka, and I don't have a sister. Nor do I have any family." He said as he pulled his sheath from his belt and re-sheathed his sword.

"No…" said Ayaka, desperation clear in her voice. "You have to be my brother! Those birthmarks prove it!" Ayaka was on the verge of crying, something that she had not done since the day of the kidnapping.

"Ayaka." Spoke Kakashi in a voice that said calm down. "He was kidnapped when he was four. It's doubtful he remembers anything from before then.

"But he has to remember!" Ayaka nearly shouted. "He has to remember Konoha, Tou-san, Kaa-san, me, and Rei! He has to remember when he was taken by the 'Love and Peace' man!"

Ayaka was stopped as she was roughly grabbed by the shoulder and yanked around. She found herself staring into Naruto's eyes, but she shivered at what she saw. His eyes possessed a suppressed rage and he was leaking killing intent. "'Love and Peace' man? When did you see this 'Love and Peace' man?" He growled.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi tried to separate the two but were frozen by an intense wave of killing intent. One that far surpassed anything Zabuza could make. Ayaka was little better only because it was not directed to her.

Answering in a shaky voice she said. "It was when we were 4. We were playing with a ball in our yard. I threw the ball next to the woods by our house and you went to get it. That's when he showed up. He wore a shirt, vest, sunglasses, pants that had a flower prints on it, and smoking a pipe. He said that he was there to take you to his clan. Our Chuunin babysitter and the ANBU that watch over us attacked him but he waved a fan and they suddenly fell to the ground and couldn't move. He kept talking about how it wasn't peaceful and that we should just let you go. That's when he grabbed you and disappeared. But just before he left I saw his eyes. Those narrow eyes that looked like a demon's have haunted my dreams for years." The tightness in her chest lifted as the swordsman's killing intent lessened. But it was still there simmering beneath the surface, ready to boil over in eruption.

Naruto's face was emotionless, but his eyes still contained their rage. No the rage they contained had increased. For a moment Ayaka could have sworn that they shone red with anger. "Chinmei." It was barley a whisper but she caught it, and she knew that Naruto had recognized her description. Letting go of Ayaka, Naruto turned to the Jounin. "Hey One Eye! The people after the old man's life, will they try again or was this their only chance? And will he use the same men?"

Blinking at the odd question Kakashi said. "Gatou will most certainly try again, and will keep trying until Tazuna finishes his bridge or is dead. As for whether he will use the same men…depends. Since that Hunter-nin refused to let you damage Zabuza's body then we can assume he is a fake and was helping Zabuza. If Zabuza can heal in enough time then he will certainly come after us. But considering what you did to him that's a pretty big if. And I have never seen shinobi with uniforms like that before," He said gesturing towards the bodies of the ninja Naruto had killed, "so I would assume that they are working exclusively for Gatou."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the name as it was the same that he heard earlier. It had proven to be a piece to the puzzle he was trying to solve. But he needed more. "Well then One Eye, it looks like you have another companion for now." He said, not noticing the look of elation on Ayaka's face or the suspicious looks given him by Sasuke and Sakura.

They saw the way Naruto fought and were impressed, but just because he saved them now didn't mean he was on their side.

Naruto turned towards his sister and said. "Ayaka was it? I can honestly say that I have no memory of you or anyone else from this land. But your story has convinced me that we might be related and bears checking out. However the moment our goals diverge so will our paths. But for now I will be accompanying you."

"Hold it!" Shouted Tazuna to Naruto. "If you're coming with us then don't expect to stay in my house. With the money I spent to hire these ninja I barely have enough to feed four extra mouths. There's no way I can afford to feed a fifth."

In response Naruto dug a hand into his shirt and rummaged around a bit. Finding what he was looking for Naruto brought it out and threw it at the old bridge builder's feet. "10 silver mon (1). That should be sufficient payment for a few days."

Tazuna picked up the bag and took out a coin to examine almost unbelievingly, wondering who the hell still used silver as currency. But they were real and would be more than pay for the young man's room and board for a while.

"If that's settled then let's go."

"Hold it Naruto." Said Kakashi. "We should take care of these bodies and learn what we can before their comrades come to dispose of them." He said pointing to the fallen Mibu.

Sparing the silver haired man a glance Naruto said. "There won't be anyone coming for those bodies. There're merely Mibu foot soldiers and there's nothing to learn from them."

"Even so it is standard procedure, so humor me." Said Kakashi as he bent down and took off the mask of one dead ninja. Upon seeing the face he couldn't help but exclaim, "What the heck!"

The Genin and Tazuna came over and gasped, Tazuna almost throwing up. The ninja had pale grey skin, long fangs, and a third eye right in the middle of his forehead. Sasuke moved over to another and removed his mask. Instead of an eye and grey skin, this one had scaly skin and ears that were as long and pointed as an elf's. Team 7 and moved from corpse to corpse removing the mask and examining the features. Every shinobi had some form of oddity with scales, spare eyes, fangs, and pointed ears being the most common among them.

"What are they?" Wondered Sakura aloud.

"It's like I said. They are the foot soldiers of the Mibu. Soldiers created by the Mibu, to serve the Mibu, and eventually die for the Mibu." Answered Naruto who still stood waiting for the others. "They number in the tens of thousands and each one loyally serves their masters. Although whether it is out of fear or respect I have no clue." He said as he picked up his hat and put it back on his head.

Sighing Kakashi stood up and looked to the client. "Tazuna, we could all use a rest. It would be best if you took us to your house now."

Nodding the bridge builder started walking away with the ninja and samurai following. Ayaka had abandoned her old position and sidled up next to Naruto in the rear. She periodically glanced at her brother's face trying to get a read on him but each time his face showed no trace of emotion. Inside however Naruto's thoughts swirled with memories from the past. Specifically something that was told to him when he was much younger by the one he trusted most. '_You were brought to the Mibu by Chinmei. That's all I can tell you__._'

* * *

Deep in the forest the hunter-nin placed the limp body of Momochi Zabuza next to a tree. The hunter-nin then un-rolled a set of tools that were commonly used amongst medics. Grabbing a pair of scissors the hunter-nin reached out to cut the cloth that covered the Jounin's face. However, before he could touch them Zabuza's hand shot out and grabbed the hunter's wrist.

"I'll take care of it." He said as he grabbed the needles and yanked them out.

"You know you shouldn't be so rough or else you could really die." Said the hunter-nin.

"And you have the finesse of a butcher. And why are you still wearing that mask?"

"Sorry Zabuza-sama, but it holds such fond memories." Replied, removing the mask to revel the face of a beautiful woman about 17 years old. Making a few hand seals her hands started glowing green with medical chakra and started healing the major damage done by the Fuuton jutsu.

"So Haku, how long before I can go and kill those Konoha fools?" Zabuza asked as the pain in his arm and leg receded.

"Well, with my medical jutsu I can have your limps fully healed in a few days. With the proper mixture of herbs and acupuncture, they should be fully usable in about a week's time. But that is being optimistic, and as a medic I would suggest you take a few extra days."

"No, as soon as I can fight I'm going to finish the job and beat that samurai." Zabuza said with conviction.

"I think I should be the one to fight him." Said Haku. "It is clear that he is the better swordsman and his techniques are very powerful. And what about Kakashi and his Sharingan?" She asked.

"That will be easy. The weakness of all ocular jutsu like the Sharingan is that it relies on sight. And you know that I don't need to see to kill." He replied with a sinister chuckle. "And as for the samurai, he will soon learn why the Seven Shinobi Swordsman are considered the strongest Kenjutsu users. There are few outside of Kirigakure that can fight in the mist like we can."

* * *

The group of four shinobi, one bridge builder, and one samurai had walked for about half an hour when they finally came upon a house. It was a decent sized house that could accommodate a decent sized family.

"Here we are!" Exclaimed Tazuna. "This is my super home, where my super family lives."

"Very nice Tazuna-san." Commented Kakashi as he looked up from his copy of Icha Icha Paradise. "Alright team, for the rest of the day I want you guys to rest. I know Sakura is good with medical jutsu but better safe than sorry. We will train in the morning for the upcoming confrontations." He said as they entered the house.

On the inside Tazuna immediately shouted out, "Oh Tsunami! I'm Back!"

This call was answered by a rather pretty woman in her late twenties in the clothes of a housewife who ran out of the kitchen into the living room. Heading straight for the old man she enveloped him in a hug as she said, "Father! I was so worried about you. I was afraid that Gato's thugs would have gotten to you."

Tazuna chuckled as he said. "Not to worry daughter. These are the ninja I hired from Konoha for protection. And this is the super samurai who saved all our hides from Gatou's men." He said proudly as he presented his companions.

Tsunami turned to Naruto and bowed deeply and said, "Arigatou for saving my father."

Naruto for his part acted odd; at least that's how it seemed to the ninja from Konoha. He just stared at the woman for a few seconds, his gaze neither angry nor happy but surprised. Then he quickly muttered a soft, "It was nothing," before he turned walked over to the nearest corner and sat against the wall with his sword resting in his arms. With the hat covering his eyes one would assume that he had been sleeping.

Tazuna shook his head as he tried explaining the behavior to his confused daughter. "Naruto isn't exactly the most sociable of people. Actually that was the friendliest I have seen him act yet. So far the nicest he's been is when he gave me this silver to pay for room and board here." He said as he held up the bag of coins he was given earlier.

"Father how could accept payment from the man who saved your life?" Asked Tsunami as she snatched the bag away. "We can't keep it and I'll return it."

"B-but what about our finances? We're on a tight budget has it is." Sputtered Tazuna in protest as he watched the Kami-send money fly away.

"We'll just have to make do." Replied his daughter as she held out her hand to the samurai. "Here's your money. My family and I can't in good conscious accept this money after you saved my father's life."

"Keep it." Said Naruto not bothering to move anything but his mouth. "It's just some Mon. I have plenty more of that from all the bounties I've turned in." That was all Tazuna needed to hear as he rescued his money from his noble daughter.

Kakashi's one visible eyebrow rose at what Naruto said. '_He does bounty hunting? Guess that's one more thing to add to the report. Speaking of which._' Kakashi whipped out a scroll and started writing as fast as he could onto the paper.

"What are you doing sensei?" Asked Sakura.

"Considering the situation I felt that it would be best if I sent word to Konoha about recent events." He said as he finished up. "Now to get some info." Walking over to Naruto, Kakashi sat backwards in a chair; arms folded over the backrest, and just stared at the adolescent for several seconds before speaking. "So Naruto, would you mind telling us what country you live in?"

Naruto sat in silence for awhile and it looked like he wouldn't answer before he said in an almost mumble, "Japan."

Sakura being the bookworm that she is was the first aside from Kakashi to recognize the name. "Japan? But that country is an island nation east of the Asian mainland. Interaction between it and the Elemental Nations is almost nonexistent."

"Your right Sakura," said Kakashi, "but it is the country that we share a lot of culture with." '_And it explains why we never found Naruto. We always assumed that it would be another Hidden Village that would have taken him. Now to get a bit more out of the boy._' "Naruto, would you mind telling me what you've done in Japan?"

"You already know." Was his answer.

"You mean we know about the bounty hunting. What I mean is where you learned to fight, who you lived with, that sort of thing." Kakashi waited for an answer but got nothing. He did however notice when Naruto would flick his gaze over to Tsunami. It lasted less than a second but it told Kakashi something. '_Something about Tsunami is throwing Naruto off. Maybe I can use that to gain more information later. But for now…_'

"Hey what's that out the window?" He suddenly said as he pointed. They all fell for it…well, except for Naruto. While their heads were turned he lowered his mask, bit his thumb, and put it back in place.

"I don't see anything." Said Ayaka as they turned away from the window.

"Really, guess it ran away." Kakashi said in his lazy voice before he did several hand seals. Placing his bit hand on the floor he said, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**" In a puff of smoke a rather ugly pug appeared.

"Yo Kakashi." Said the dog in greeting.

"Hey Pakkun." Said Kakashi. "Listen I need you to take a message to sensei and Kushina for me ok?"

"No problem." Replied the pug as he took the scroll handed to him. "There anything else you want me to do?" He asked despite having the scroll in his mouth.

"Yes, when you deliver it tell them that we found him…well more like he found us."

Pakkun's eyes widened and he looked around quickly spotting the blonde swordsman. Naruto himself was paying attention to this and appeared a little interested in the summon dog. Said dog sniffed the air taking in all the scents. He never forgot a smell and his nose confirmed what Kakashi said, but something seemed off. The scent of fox that was always around Naruto had grown over the years. And that sword in his hand had his hackles rising in agitation, but there could be no doubt that this was the missing boy.

"This is big news." The pug eventually said.

"Yes it is Pakkun. Now if they ask you any questions here's what you should tell them," said Kakashi as he told the summon dog of the recent events. Tsunami who was listening became a little green from how descriptive the Jounin was being.

Knowing how important this was to so many people the pug didn't waste any time and dismissed himself.

"Now then," said Kakashi when his summon disappeared, "what's for dinner?"

* * *

The Yondaime, Namikaze Minato, strode swiftly through the halls of the Hokage tower, his white cloak that he started wearing when he took the position billowing out behind him with his speed. With his impassive stony face any passerby would think that he was his usual calm self. But Minato was anything but calm, it was merely his training as a shinobi that kept him from lashing out at the wall and it was barely holding him back.

Walking through entrance of his office he slammed the door shut before walking over and slamming his fists into his desk.

"Rough day dear?" Said a female voice that was only too recognizable to the Hokage.

Turning to the balcony Minato saw his extended family there. His wife Kushina stood in the house dress she had taken to wearing after having the twins. She was hovering protectively close to her youngest child though it was only noticeable to those who can easily read body language. Rei was studying her father as she rarely saw him angry, and with them was Anko an accepted family member even if it wasn't official in any sense of the word.

"You could say that Kushina." He answered. "The trouble is the council. For once they're actually agreeing on something. The one time I wish they wouldn't."

"Oh what could those old farts possible have decided that could get you upset? Raise the price of ramen?" Asked Anko as she plopped down on the sofa kept in the office and started eating some dango she had hidden somewhere in her outfit. Minato decided that the less he tried to figure out where Anko hid things the better.

"They decided that the search for Naruto is officially over and that Konoha won't spend anymore official resources to try and find him."

That statement caused Anko to started choking on her food, fortunately Rei moved in to save her surrogate big sister. Kushina had a slightly different reaction.

"WHAT! HOW CAN THEY DECIDE TO DO THAT! THEY DON'T HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO MAKE SUCH A DECISION!" She shouted as well as a number of expletives that she would normally cause her to beat someone if they used them in the presence of her children.

Finally getting his wife to stop shouting Minato said, "Unfortunately the council does have the power to stop the search, but only if they have a unanimous vote and practical reasoning for the decision. And they had both. They decided that after 11 years Naruto had to be dead and that it would be foolish to keep spending money and time to look for him. This was a day we both knew was coming Kushina and this is why Ayaka wanted to become a kunoichi."

Kushina grumbled about she still wasn't happy about that. Minato knew that after Naruto disappeared Kushina became extremely protective of Ayaka and Rei and almost forbid them from going to the academy. But she knew if she hadn't then Anko and Minato would have just tutored them in secret and they would simply become ninja in secret. It was only the fact that Ayaka was determined to become the one to find Naruto and that Rei was interested in joining the Medical Corps, neither of which required front line fighting, that she eventually relented and allowed to go to the academy.

"By the way," continued Minato, "what are you three doing here?"

"Kakashi promised me he would report as soon as they got the client home and he figured it would be today considering the distance." Answered Kushina.

"I'm interested in how the gaki is doing on her first mission." Said Anko as she sipped some red bean soup she had pulled out of thin air.

"I would also like to know how Nee-chan is doing away from home for the first time." Calmly stated Rei in her quite voice.

"Sigh…Listen I know Ayaka being on her first C-ranked mission has you three worried but you really have to let it go. In the future she will be doing far more dangerous missions and she can't have any of you holding her hand."

"Hey! I'm not holding her hand. In fact I'm hoping she gets her first kill on this trip." Stated Anko indignantly.

Kushina was about to say that was one of the last things she wanted when she felt the special summoning tattoo she had Minato design warm up indicating one of the tracking dogs wanted to be summoned. Rolling up her sleeve she bit her thumb and wiped the blood along a spiral shaped tattoo with a paw print in the center. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**" She said and a puff of smoke appeared on Minato's desk.

"Yo." Greeted the pug that had been summoned after he dropped a scroll from his mouth. No sooner did he greet them then Kushina was on him like a pack of fleas.

"Pakkun! Did you see Ayaka? Is she alright? Is she hurt, is she ill?"

"Calm down Kushina. Ayaka looked a little tired when I saw her but other than that she was happier then I had ever seen her." Answered the summon dog.

"Odd," mused Minato, "I never would have figured that completing a C-rank would make Ayaka happy. Satisfied yes, happy no."

"The missions not over yet, and it's no longer a C-rank." Said Pakkun. "If anything it's now an A-ranked mission."

"Wait a minute!" Interrupted Kushina, practically crushing the dog as she bore down on him. "What do you mean A-ranked? What happened? And why is she happy?"

"Kushina, Minato you might want to sit down for this." Said Pakkun and waited for the two to comply before continuing. "The reason Ayaka is happy is because they found him. They found Naruto."

That blast of noise that met his ears made the pug temporarily deaf. Kushina, Anko, and Minato had jumped up and started dancing while singing praises to Kami. Rei remained composed but even she couldn't help but smile at her family's happiness. She couldn't remember her brother but she did know that her family had changed after he disappeared.

Eventually calming down Kushina moved over and picked up the dog while petting him. "You're such a good dog for telling us Pakkun. You have to tell us everything you know. How did Kakashi and his team find Naruto?"

"Maybe I should have said that it was Naruto who found them." Said the pug. "Kushina put me down and I'll tell you what I know." Kushina quickly complied eager to hear the tale. "Now I should start by saying that Tazuna lied when he said he was only worried about bandits. There's actually a rich business man by the name of Gato who has a bounty on his head. And that bounty attracted Momochi Zabuza and a team of unknown ninja."

"Zabuza! He's an A-ranked missing-nin from Kirigakure!" Exclaimed Minato. "Pakkun, please tell me that Naruto wasn't working for him."

"No," came the reply that eased a lot of tension. "It was Naruto that saved them."

"What! Now that I can't believe." Proclaimed Anko. "How could some 15 year old gaki beat up not only one of the most dangerous men in the world but his team?"

"Simple," said Pakkun. "He killed them."

That stopped everyone in the room.

"Killed them?" Questioned Kushina somewhat hesitantly. In a hidden village killing was something you got used to. Minato himself had killed well over a hundred enemies in his life. But there were limits to how much you can do from skill and this was stretching it. Killing she could accept, but the dog had to exaggerating.

"According to Kakashi he and his team were about to be killed when Naruto appeared. The kid then killed the ten unknown ninja in as many seconds with only a sword. He then fought Zabuza himself and gave the Jounin some serious wounds. If it hadn't been for the interference of some shinobi disguised as a hunter-nin, Zabuza would be dead. I didn't see it myself but after just looking at Naruto I believe it. That kid is scary. The scent of fox that he's always had has increased. And that sword of his…brrr…my fur stands on end just thinking about it."

"You're not pulling our legs are you Pakkun?" Asked Minato.

"No, it's all in Kakashi's report. He even managed to get Naruto to tell them where he's been. Apparently the kid's been in Japan."

"Japan," muttered Minato. "That explains a lot. But how did he learn to fight like that. Everything we have on the outside countries says that they have no knowledge of chakra and their soldiers could never compare to our shinobi."

"Don't know." Responded the pug. "You'll have to ask him that yourself. Kakashi thinks he can convince him to return to Konoha with them. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go wash my fur. It doesn't stay soft and smooth on its own." With that said the dog dismissed himself back to his kennel.

Minato sighed at the thought of the day he had long awaited having finally come. Now to make sure Kushina didn't go overboard with any party preparations. He was about to tell her this but she had already gone, dragging Rei and Anko behind her, and was practically shouting her joy to the world. Minato sighed again. Well at least it looked like his wife had her old spark back.

* * *

(Time skip – next day in Wave country)

The next morning Kakashi had brought his team out to the edge of one of the many bodies of water that riddled the Land of Waves. Naruto was sitting by a nearby tree, curiosity causing him to follow the group of Shinobi.

Pausing briefly, he thought about how hard it was to read the blonde, and boy did he try. Naruto generally refused to answer any questions directly. And half of the very few he did, he gave some rather ambiguous answers that Kakashi couldn't make heads or tails of. One of the few things he did manage to learn through observation was that no matter how things looked Naruto was always observing people, and last night his primary focus was on Ayaka and Tazuna's daughter.

Then there was that extremely confusing bit when Kakashi was outlining what he expected to happen and how they would prepare for it. Tsunami's son Inari had walked in and listened and declared that they would all die as if he was talking about the weather. Ayaka had taken offense at that and might have started fighting with the kid had they not heard chuckling. Chuckling from Naruto.

Needless to say no one could figure out the joke. But that wasn't the here or now. What was here and now was pulling off a little deception that might get more information out of Naruto. It wasn't anything serious, Kakashi would just pretend to teach his Genin a skill they already know, and if Naruto is anything like his parents than he should be clamoring to be taught too. At least that's how he hoped it would turn out.

"All right team," said the copy-nin. "I know you all can already do the tree walking exercise. So today I will be teaching you the more advanced water walking technique." He then made the Ram seal to focus his chakra, and stepped out onto the water without sinking. He continued several more steps as if he was taking a casual Sunday stroll.

Turning back to his students he explained, "The secret to mastering water walking is to constantly adjust the amount of chakra in your feet to compensate for the ever changing density of the water." Kakashi then walked back onto shore and pointed out to the water indicating that they should start.

He then watched as Sakura walked straight out into the water with no hesitancy or hand seal to mold the chakra. Of course Kakashi knew that she could do it since it was a requirement of the medical corp. to master this technique, so no point pretending that she couldn't

Ayaka, he noted, was a little slow going at first but was picking up speed, before she fell in. Kakashi nodded in approval. That was more or less how it happened the first time. The girl had talent, she just needed to slow down and keep her concentration. She grew cocky with her luck and lost focus.

Then there was Sasuke. He was already wet from his first try, since he fell in before Ayaka. But he was already up on his second try an going farther than his first. Sasuke had more chakra then Ayaka so it was harder for him to control, but already he was getting the feel for how it moved in his body and was compensating for it. Again, doing it exactly as it happened originally.

If they were actually learning it for the first time he knew that his team would have the technique down by noon.

The rest of the day would then be spent perfecting what they already knew as he would be guarding Tazuna. Actually he figured it would best if that is what they spent their time doing.

Even if he taught them a new technique he doubted that any of them would have mastered it to the point that it would be useful in battle in a week. Which is about the amount of time he figured they would have before their next confrontation. But you could never be sure so he had to spend his time guarding the bridge builder in case of the unforeseen.

Speaking of unforeseen, Kakashi turned to Naruto who had managed to get beside him with the Jounin barely noticing.

The samurai gazed on the training Genin with little apparent interest. But with that poker face he could beat Ibiki at the card game.

"So," said Kakashi, "what do you think of our training?"

"What is the purpose of this exercise?" Naruto responded with a question.

Kakashi having decided that being as open as possible was the best way to keep the boy around explained. "By learning to walk on the surface of water they are gaining a better understanding of how to control the chakra in their body. Once they fully understand it they can move their chakra to any part of their body in any way they want at will. Thus having better control over their techniques."

"And what is chakra?"

Now this surprised Kakashi. How could Naruto use jutsu without knowing what chakra was. Well he obviously had an understanding of it even if it was only the basics. "Chakra is our internal energy, composed of physical and spiritual energy, which we use to power our jutsu such as the Suiryuudan no Jutsu you saw yesterday. It was also probably used in that Fuuton jutsu from yesterday."

"You mean the Mizuchi?"

"Yes that's the one." Getting an idea in his head Kakashi made an offer. "Say, if you're interested I could teach you to use your chakra the way we do. I would have to start with the basics but I am sure within a few weeks you would be walking on water like them." He said gesturing out to the Genin as Ayaka fell in again.

Naruto gave the taller man a look that was a cross between incredulous and annoyed. Without saying a word he marched out to the edge of the water. Kakashi suspected that he had inadvertently insulted the teen who was now going to get wet by trying to show up the Jounin. Boy was he surprised.

Naruto stepped onto the surface of the water…and he didn't sink. He continued past Sakura, Sasuke, and Ayaka who all looked surprised at the ease the boy showed using the skill.

Reaching the center of the pond Naruto turned around and said in a condescending voice. "For me, a skill of this level is child's play." He then returned to the shore and wandered off into the forest.

"Well, that was a bit unexpected." Admitted Kakashi as he returned his attention to his students just as Ayaka and Sasuke fell in again. "I want you guys to continue practicing until about noon in case he comes back." He told Sasuke and Ayaka. "Sakura, I want you to prepare any medicines we might need in the future. When all three of you are done with that I want you to practice what you already know. If you know a technique I want you to practice it until it's perfect. If it's perfect then try to find a way to make it better. If you feel tired, take a break and rest. The last thing I need is subordinates who can't fight because they hurt themselves training."

"And what will you be doing while we work?" Asked Sasuke as he dragged himself out of the water.

"I'll be performing our mission of protecting the bridge builder. Someone has to keep an eye on him." Kakashi informed the Uchiha as he left to do his job.

* * *

Deep in the same forest, hidden by the foliage was a conical building constructed in the branches of a massive tree with numerous bridges and support ropes expanding out from its center. The hidden base of Gato's illegal activities.

Within one of the larger bedrooms of the building sat Haku as she kept watch over her sleeping master as he recuperated from his fight from the other day. She was ready to tend to any need at a moment's notice. Hearing the door open she turned to see their current employer entering the room with two of the mangy looking samurai he kept on his payroll.

"You Mist ninja are pathetic." Gato berated the two. "I even gave you ten men for backup after those chumps you called subordinates were killed. Now look at you. Lying in bed injured while all of my men are dead. And you call yourself a demon."

Zabuza, wide awake, didn't even so much as glance at the short and pudgy man.

"What's the matter O'Mighty Zabuza?" Taunted Gato. "Whatever it is, there is no need to be silent." He said as he reached out with his hand.

But whatever he intended to do to the missing-nin was stopped by a slender feminine hand.

"Don't touch Zabuza-sama with your filthy hands." Haku growled, the venom in her voice enough to poison a snake as she twisted on the criminal's arm and breaking his wrist.

A slight snapping sound was all the warning she got from Gato's guards, but that was all she needed. In the blink of an eye Haku moved from her place beside the bed to the spot between the samurai, holding their own swords to their throats. These thugs were pathetic compared to the man Zabuza fought.

"Enough!" Shouted Gato as he clutched the injured appendage. "You've Got One More Chance! But One More Failure And Don't Even Think Of Coming Back Here!" Having said that the crook and his guards made a hasty retreat.

"You didn't have to do that Haku." Muttered Zabuza as he lifted the sheets revealing the kunai he had hidden there.

"I know," responded Haku. "But to kill Gato now would cause a commotion that would attract unwanted attention. For now at least we are safe."

Zabuza gave his apprentice a questioning look. "Your words say one thing, but your eyes and voice say something completely different. What aren't you telling me?"

Haku sighed. She never could fool her master. "I don't trust Gato, and I trust his men even less."

"Nor should you trust them." Stated Zabuza. "Men like Gato only live for money. They throw it around buying whatever they like, but in the end they will do whatever it takes to keep it. Including cutting out some business partners before the finale transaction." He finished with a warning tone.

"So I should prepare for a quick departure?" Asked Haku knowing that Zabuza knew all of the implications in that one question.

"Hai." Zabuza responded. As his protégé was about to leave the room he interrupted her with one last message. "And stay away from Gatou's men. The ones that the samurai said were Mibu. I've been suspicious of them ever since they 'tested' us before we started working here. Since then they've kept an eye on us, especially you. They after something, something besides money. And those kinds of men are usually far more dangerous than people like Gato."

"Hai Zabuza-sama. I will be careful," assured the beautiful kunoichi.

* * *

In a different part of the facility, near the top floor were Gato's personal rooms. His office, his sleeping quarters, a private medic station, and rooms for the crime lord's most trusted lieutenants.

Gato was currently in the medic station getting his wrist reset then put in a sling by his personal physician. All the while he cursed at the incompetence of those who surrounded him.

"Damn that Zabuza and the fucking bitch of his. I'm paying good money to have that old man killed and the bastard demon gets hospitalized by a bunch of brats and one man." He muttered as he made his way into his dimly lit office. "And damn those Mibu too. Even without Zabuza they had those ninja outnumbered two to one, and what happens? Those weaklings got themselves killed by one stinking brat. I might as well call off the whole deal."

"Oh surely there's no need to take things so far." Said a silky voice that suddenly spoke from the shadows.

"GAAAHHH!" Shouted Gato as he jumped around to see who had snuck up on him. He couldn't see the person in the unusually heavy darkness but he could make out the reflection of light off a pair of circular sunglasses, the ember in the lit pipe, and the shine of the man's unnaturally white teeth. "Chinmei, don't sneak up on me like that." Growled the businessman trying to sound as intimidating as possible to the Mibu representative.

It didn't work.

"Heh heh, Calm down Gato-san. This world would be a lot more peaceful if there were more happy people in it." Chuckled the unseen man.

"And just how do you expect me to be happy?" Asked Gato as he took his seat behind his large desk. "I've spent years building this organization. Bribing officials, blackmailing merchants, acquiring all the barges, passenger boats, and the rights to the shipping lanes. Everything I've done to gain control of this country, and the one man who could possibly bring it all tumbling around my head is still alive. And you men are as much to blame as Zabuza. Ten of your soldiers killed by one man. If I had known how pathetic you Mibu were I would have ignored the deal and charged full price to bring them over here. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY I LOST BECAUSE OF THAT!"

"Hey, no need to shout." Said Chinmei coolly. But there was the hint of a threat in that cheery voice of his. "And Naruto-han's interference was completely unexpected by us as well. If we knew he would be there then we would have done things differently."

"So you know who it was?"

"Yeah, we've had dealings with him in the past. But not to worry, we'll take care of him for free."

"And how do you plan to do that Chinmei? In case you didn't notice your last group didn't fare so well against him." Said Gato with a sneer.

Giving Gato a grin that some would say was happy and others psychotic Chinmei said. "That last group was just foot soldiers, lowest of the low. This time I'll send a few elites to deal with him. We'll even pay full price for the last few shipments that are coming. But we ask for something in return."

"I've already lost quite a bit of money transporting for you. What else could you possible want besides my ships?"

"We want the right to take those missing-nin, as you call them, off your hand. I know what you plan to do with them and suspect if you were paying us might have a plan to do the same to the Mibu. But, when this is over we'll take them off your hand for you, and take them back home with us."

"I don't know. The last thing I need is some rouge Jounin after my head for going back on a deal."

"Heh heh, don't worry. I'll peacefully take care of him. While his abilities are impressive, his talents are a ryo a dozen. No, it's his little companion that interests us." Said Chinmei, the subtle threat in his cheerful voice growing with each word. "We'll take care of them real peacefully, because I like peace. Peace is good because it makes the world happy."

Not for the first time did Gato wonder if this particular business partner had all of his screws in tight. A quick glance at a now silent corner told him that the Mibu operative had somehow managed to leave his office without using the door, and the only window was behind his desk.

* * *

Several long days had gone by and the seven day deadline, the minimum length of time Kakashi estimated Zabuza would need to heal. Although even he admitted that was being very generous to the skills of any medic that was helping Zabuza.

Things were progressing nicely on the bridge even if some of the workers had quit, but Kakashi was able to take their place saying that it provided him with a workout. With everything going so well Tsunami had decided to splurge a bit with dinner and spent a bit of the money they got when they cashed in the silver Naruto had given them.

The family, shinobi, and samurai were sitting down and enjoying a rather nice dinner. Well some of them were enjoying it. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto all ate normally, meaning in the latter case ravenously consuming anything placed before him before washing it down with sake.

Sakura and Ayaka merely picked at their food, having lost much of their appetite when they went food shopping and saw the condition of the village. They covered up their lack of appetite by discussing their training, and thinking up battle strategies for the upcoming fight.

Tazuna and Tsunami ate slowly but surely, hoping in their minds and hearts that once the bridge was completed there would be more nights like this for all the families of Wave.

Inari…Inari hadn't touched a bite of his food.

"Why," muttered the boy. "Why," he said louder. "Why are you all trying so hard! No matter how hard you train you're still no match for Gatou's men!" Inari shouted, tears streaming down his face. "No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, when facing the strong the weak will only end up getting killed!"

"Heh heh, heh heh heh."

"Listen kid," started Ayaka, "I don't know what you're problem is. We're only trying to help and you go around saying we're going to die. So whatever your deal is just stop it."

"Heh heh, heh heh heh."

"None of you understand anything!" Countered Inari. "You all think this is some big game but it's not!"

"Heh heh, heh heh heh."

"And what are you laughing at!" Shouted Inari as he turned his anger on the samurai who had been quietly laughing at the whole thing.

"Heh heh, I'm laughing at you kid, because everything you say is so damn funny." Said the laughing samurai. "It's like watching one of those corny tragedies. Heh heh heh."

"What the Hell do you know about me! You don't know what it's like in this country and how many people had died here! You're always acting cheerful and carefree throwing around your money, you don't know how hard life can be here!

Inari's rant was suddenly cut short as he lost the ability to speak, and almost lost the ability to breath from the killing intent that was saturating the room.

Naruto's face had lost its mirth and his eyes no longer held humor. "You're right kid. I don't know what life has been like here." He admitted in a quiet and cold voice that was barely above a whisper. "But I can guess because I have seen this story a hundred times over. You make rash assumptions that your life has been worse than mine and that this is as bad as it gets. Let me ask you this. Did you pick up a sword and use it to kill a man when you were only five years old? No you didn't because when the time to make the choice between staying weak or growing strong came you chose to stay weak whereas I was forced to grow strong or die." The killing intent suddenly waned to the point where it was no longer affecting anyone, but it was still there simmering beneath the surface. "But I will agree with what you said on that first night about there being no heroes. You're right, there are no heroes, but there are monsters." Now Naruto's face broke out into a predatory grin showing all of his teeth, his eyes filling with the bloodlust the shinobi saw when he fought a week earlier. "And I'm one of the strongest monsters out there. And I'll prove it to you by killing all of Gatou's men before I leave."

Tazuna sputtered on the sake he was drinking. "You can't be serious Naruto. Gatou must have over 200 men in the country by now. It would be suicide to try killing them all."

Naruto's response was an uproarious laugh. "You mean that this Gatou gained control with a measly 200 men. I use to kill that many in a single day during the war. And that would be just the warm up before the big battles. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

"That's enough Naruto!" Shouted Sakura who hated seeing people like and was trying to stop the fighting.

Naruto stopped laughing but there was still a strange look on his face. Was it anger or contempt?

Getting up from the table he grabbed his sword and walked out of the house.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had gone to bed, a single form could be seen atop the roof the bridge builder's house.

Naruto sat there, gazing at the stars and moon, his cloak wrapped around his body, hat forgone in favor of feeling the wind in his hair, Ginryu resting against his shoulder.

"Naruto?" Spoke the voice of Ayaka.

Naruto turned to see his supposed sister climbing along the roof before sitting down beside him.

The two sat there in silence just staring into the sky for several minutes before Ayaka broke the silence.

"Did you have trouble sleeping?"

"Dreams kept me up. Besides I don't need much sleep." Was Naruto's response.

"Nightmares about the war and men you killed?" Asked Ayaka taking the role of a counselor.

Naruto snorted. "Those are just memories of my life. Nothing that would bother me during the day or night."

"Then what is different about these?"

"Dreams that don't make any sense. They're nothing more than just a bunch of images and sensations. I see a mountain with faces and feel pride. I see massive trees and feel like laughing. I see the smiling face of a woman with red hair and I feel happy and safe. I don't know why I sometimes dream these things but every time I do I can't sleep." Naruto didn't know why he was opening up to this girl. There were only a handful of people he had known his whole life that he would share this with, and here he was about to share his secrets to someone he had known for only a week.

"That's Konoha!" Ayaka said excitedly. "Those must be memories from before the kidnapping. The mountain with faces is the Hokage Mountain. Giant trees are one of the things Konoha is famous for. And that last image if a memory of our mother, Kushina!" She could barely contain her excitement. If he had these kinds of dreams then who knows what he remembered in his subconscious. Maybe she could get her friend Ino to help him remember.

"If that's true," said Naruto just a little skeptically, "then what does the one with the blonde man popping balloons mean?"

Ayaka squealed in joy as she glomped the samurai, this time without him pushing her away. "Those are memories of our father showing us a trick using his prize technique, and further proof that you're my brother because he only did that for us when we were alone." Giving the boy a quick good night peck on the cheek, Ayaka stood up and started skipping away back to her room. But not before looking back and saying, "I can't wait to get you back home to our family."

With the girl gone, Naruto just sat there in the darkness gazing into nothing. "A family here huh?" He said aloud. Looking down to his sword he asked. "And did you know anything about this?"

To Naruto's eyes and his eyes alone appeared the form of a massive spectral dragon. Its body was wrapped around the house several times and its massive jaws large enough to consume Naruto in a single bite. His scales shined a brilliant silver that matched its eyes.

"**Hai, I knew about you having living relatives here on this continent.**" Said the Great Spirit that resided in Naruto's sword in a deep voice that belied great wisdom.

"And in all the time since I learned to talk to you why did you never tell me?"

"**Because that was all I knew. It was all Muramasa told me as he forged me. I decided long ago that I would never tell you until you asked.**" Explained the dragon. "**But let me ask you this, if I had told you would it have affected your decision from four years ago?**" The dragon waited several minutes but was only met with silence as his answer. "**I thought so. And as long as that is the way you think then you will never wield my full power.**"

"Why not!" Said Naruto angrily. "You were created for the same purpose as Tenro. I am able to speak with you at anytime. I have done everything, so why won't you allow me to use your true power?"

"**My brothers and I may have been created for the same reason as Tenro and the Demon Blades. But we are meant to take a different path. A path you must find and walk on your own before you will unlock the final gate holding back my power. But even if you never make your way there, know that no matter what I will still be by your side as your sword and friend.**" Before Naruto could say anything else Ginryu disappeared leaving the waking world for the realm of dreams, something that all weary spirits do.

Naruto sighed. Ginryu was the most faithful companion Naruto could ask for, but he followed his own set of rules no matter what was happening. It frustrated Naruto to no end when they first started speaking, but was something that he accepted long ago.

But it did strengthen a resolve of his to confront Muramasa and get the answers he sought. About his past. About his sword. And about his secrets.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I am finding it a little harder to write this then I thought. At least without some more SDK characters.

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I was trying to give it a bit more humor then the last one and I was also trying to deepen Naruto's character without giving anything away.

Now then as for who Naruto get's paired with. I was thinking that if I go with a Naruto girl it should be Anko. I have already decided how Naruto interacts with the female SDK cast and those could go any way depending on who I want to be with him.

Definitions:

Mon – a form of currency used before and during the Tokugawa Shogunate. Mon was forged from copper or silver and was a step below the gold ryo in terms of worth.

Han – just as people in different parts of the U.S. speak with different accents so do the people of Japan. Han is the less often heard equivalent of san.

Next time questions will be asked and secrets will be revealed. What does Chinmei have planned for Naruto? And will Naruto return to Konoha or will he decide that there are other things that he must do?

Here is a hint to what I have planned for the next chapter. Anyone who has read SDK volume 18 go back and look through it again. If you do I am sure that you will find someone who in my opinion bears an uncanny resemblance to one of the Naruto characters introduced in this chapter. If you can figure it out or think you do, send me a message to see if your right. It will have a significant impact on the chapter.

**Please Read and Review.**


	3. Secrets

**Samurai Deeper Naruto**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Samurai Deeper Kyo

"Hello" – Speaking

'Hello' – Speaking

"**Hello**" – **Demon/Boss Summon Speaking**

'_**Hello**_' – **Demon/Boss Summon Thoughts/Techniques**

**AN: **I'm sorry this took so long. I've been rewriting this for over two years. I really don't have a reason as to why except there were times when inspiration struck me, and there were more times when I had zero inspiration, at which point I simply can't write. I have also drastically increased my story count. Right now my most active story would be Growth of a Seed but that's because I often get input from Tellemicus Sundance, a good friend and great author. However I am trying to get updates out on other popular stories.

Oh, and because of how this chapter turned out I had to make some changes to the second. Nothing much though something important about the ninja's training.

**

* * *

Chapter Three – Secrets**

The sun shined brightly as it broke over the horizon of the expansive ocean, the Land of Water being little more than a smudge in the east. The accompanying sea breeze was cool and refreshing, and the air filled with the song of birds.

Haku couldn't help but smile peacefully; taking in the early morning light that revealed the land's natural beauty, as she strolled through the forest to a particular clearing that she knew some useful herbs grew. That was one of the wonderful things about the Land of Waves. Its geography allowed it to support a variety of plants that would normally only grow by the sea or by fresh water. They just had to be able to survive the moist weather the small island nation possessed. But that suited her needs just fine as that was the preferred growing condition of the particular herb she sought.

When Haku got to the clearing she stopped in her tracks eyes widening in disbelief. There, sitting against a tree on the far end, was the samurai that had nearly killed her master six days prior. He wasn't moving and appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Haku approached slowly and quietly, using every last bit of her considerable skill to sneak over to the sleeping figure, not daring to make a sound for fear of waking such a dangerous man.

Zabuza liked to boast that between the two of them she was the stronger one. But Haku considered that as merely a difference in the definition of strength.

Yes she was faster, had incredible accuracy with her senbon, could use one-handed seals to form jutsu, had a Kekkei Genkai that allowed her to use exceptionally powerful Hyoton jutsu with ease, and was known for figuring out the weaknesses of her enemies after only watching them once. But that didn't mean she didn't have weaknesses of her own, and where she was weak Zabuza was strong. He had greater strength and stamina, being able to swing that zanbatou of his is proof enough of that, had more chakra, a greater variety of jutsu, and he was capable of doing the one thing she had yet to willing do.

He could kill his opponent.

No matter how hard she tried, Haku just couldn't bring herself to deliver the finishing blow. Zabuza had continued to overlook the fact and was one of the reasons their usual strategy was to have him attack first while she waited in the wings watching in case she was needed. But she heard rumors' coming from Zabuza's other subordinates that she was soft and Zabuza was as well for keeping her around.

She hated those who would dare question Zabuza-sama, but she also saw a grain of truth in them about herself. As long as she was unable to kill she could not be as useful to Zabuza as she should be. And being useful to the man who took her off the streets was all that mattered to her.

And here was the perfect opportunity to prove her usefulness and loyalty. To finally kill her heart by killing the greatest threat to her master here in the Land of Waves.

It would be so easy she thought as she slowly reached for a senbon hidden in her pink kimono, her resolve set.

Faster than her eye could follow the samurai moved from sitting beside the tree to standing to her right, the formerly sheathed blade of his sword held beneath her chin as it pressed gently into her soft vulnerable throat.

"Impressive." Remarked the samurai, ignoring the gasp of surprise from the woman. "To be able to break my maai and get so close to me is no easy feat. But you need more training." Tilting the sword slightly he lifted her chin, granting him a better look at her eyes as he continued. "Or perhaps the reason you could break my maai has nothing to do with your skill. Not once have I ever met someone who could break maai only to be detected at the most crucial moment. So what are you? An incompetent master? Or, an innocent playing at a game she is not ready for?"

Haku didn't know what the samurai was talking about or why he even bothered to waste time and not just kill her. He was at the advantage, his sword pressed against her throat such as way that it would only take the slightest twitch to deliver a fatal blow. If he did not have such steady hands she would already be dead. But she was prepared for death in the service of her master; unfortunately this was not a situation where her death would help Zabuza. In fact it would be more of a hindrance considering his current state. But what could she do beyond waiting for her death. A death that was taking a long time to come.

In a surprising move the samurai lifted his blade from her throat, sheathed it, turned his back to Haku, and started walking away.

"Wait!" Called a surprised Haku. "Why didn't you kill me?"

The samurai turned to face her, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Do you want me to kill you?" He asked. "I really have no qualms with doing so. But most people I meet prefer living so forgive me if I am a little confused here."

He was confused? She was the one who was confused. "Of course I don't want you to kill me! But you had me helpless and I had intended to kill you! You could have killed me with the ease of squashing a bug, but you're me letting go!"

The samurai turned to face her fully, scrutinizing her closely. "And why not?" He asked casually. "You're currently no threat to me, regardless of your intentions. Besides, you're the girl who helped No Brows get away." He smirked at her surprised gasp at being recognized. "And from the way you're dressed I can assume you didn't come to fight. The basket by your side indicates you are here to gather something. And, I would wager Ginryu that something is medicinal herbs for No Brows. Am I right?"

Haku stepped back, not sure if of the samurai's intentions anymore. Did he decide to spare her in order to follow her back to Zabuza so he can finish both of them off at the same time? "And if I am?" She asked threateningly, hand moving back to her senbon. "Shouldn't that just give you more reason to kill me?"

"No. I'm guessing that by letting you live No Brows will get better faster. Meaning I will get to fight him again faster. After all, what's the point in fighting someone not up to full strength?"

Haku's stance relaxed. She was now feeling more curious than threatened about the samurai. "What is your name samurai-san?"

"Naruto," he said obviously not caring whether she knew or not

"Mine is Haku. Tell me Naruto-san, the other day you seemed rather interested in finding out what Zabuza-sama knew about the Mibu. I am curious as to why you are so interested in them?"

"The Mibu clan is my enemy." Stated Naruto so coldly that Haku could have sworn ice was forming. "And any who fight with them like No Brows has, is my enemy. And I always kill my enemies." He said finitely.

Haku shuddered. The aura of malevolence around him as he spoke of this Mibu clan was colder and more lethal than her ice. "And if Zabuza-sama no longer fought with them, what would that make us to you?" She asked knowing that while he didn't specifically imply it yet, since she was an ally of Zabuza that technically made her an ally of the Mibu.

Naruto's aura eased up a bit. "Then you would no longer be my enemies." He then smiled one of his vicious fighting smiles. "Doesn't mean I still wouldn't enjoy a good fight with No Brows. There is just a chance I won't bother with killing him." Again Haku shuddered, this time from the traces of bloodlust coming from Naruto's voice.

But this meeting might prove to be a blessing if her fears were confirmed. After the last group was killed more Mibu soldiers were brought in. And three of the new ones, commanders if their lack of the uniform and face mask that the others wore was any indication, did not bother to hide the hungry looks they got when she was anywhere near them.

"I can give you information on the Mibu here and their operation." She offered.

Naruto tilted his head and quirked and eyebrow. "Oh? And why pray tell would you want to do that? Most allies of the Mibu don't exactly get a choice about whether or not they can betray their masters."

Haku didn't bother asking what he meant when he said the Mibu were the masters of their allies. "Zabuza-sama and I are not their allies. We merely have a mutual employer. However the recent activities of both our employer and the Mibu have made both Zabuza-sama and myself suspicious. The way they isolate themselves, the way they 'test' our abilities, the way they look at me when Zabuza-sama is not around." Haku couldn't suppress a shudder at the thought of how the new men gazed at her with unconcealed lust.

Naruto looked a bit skeptical. "I doubt it is anything to concern yourself with. The Mibu are rarely interested in humans, generally considering them no better than animals. Unless said human possesses a special ability." He informed her.

Haku looked nervous, and shifted a little. Eventually she spoke. "I…have the ability to create ice." She quietly admitted.

Naruto's response was a scoff. "I doubt that the Mibu would consider that ability enough to make a human valuable."

Again Haku looked uneasy. "It is a genetic ability and any children I bear will have the same power." She said almost as if she was ashamed.

Now Naruto was interested. There are members of the Mibu that know techniques that could create ice, but that is an advanced skill that often took years of training to master. A genetic predisposition to wielding power over ice would undoubtedly make those techniques stronger and would be something that the Mibu would covet and would seek to replicate.

"You are in trouble. Because a person like you is more valuable to the Mibu then a mountain of gold." He said. "If the Mibu are allowed to get their hands on you they will test and experiment on your body. Injecting you with unknown substances and breaking your body apart to see how it heals. They will use techniques that will invade your mind and soul, scouring through your memories and everything else that makes you who you are. You will have no privacy. You will eat when they tell you, sleep when they tell you, and work when they tell you. You will be nothing more than their plaything, and they are willing to do anything to get what they want. And once they do, you will be discarded like a piece of trash." Naruto then turned and started walking away, but not before adding one last comment from over his shoulder. "Here's some good advice you should follow. Run. Run far and fast. Because once the Mibu have finished with their business here then they will leave, and chances are they'll try taking you with them. So take your chance now to escape," under his breath he whispered, "before you end up like me."

* * *

Naruto's words truly frightened Haku, because they essentially confirmed her darkest suspicions. Of course being a trained kunoichi Haku was fully aware that everything the samurai said could have been some sort of psychological warfare in order to get Haku to doubt her "allies." Not that she needed much to distrust them, but still he was an enemy that could very well have been trying to prey upon already present fears that were possibly insubstantial.

'_Yet that doesn't explain the hatred he holds for them._' A small voice from the back of her mind whispered. '_It had been so palpable, there's no possible way it was faked. What did they do to make him hate them so?_' Haku sighed and shook her head to clear the thoughts. She could advise Zabuza on what to do but ultimately the choice was always his.

So, determined to voice her opinion to Zabuza, Haku quickly gathered the needed herbs and made her way back to the hideout, making sure she wasn't being followed.

* * *

Naruto returned to Tazuna's house where he espied the forms of the Genin and Tsunami working on their own projects.

When Sasuke saw that the samurai had returned he made a beeline for the blond, his chokuto in hand. When Naruto noticed the Uchiha with a sword heading his way he paused to see what the shinobi wanted.

When Sasuke was close enough he stopped and the two just stared at each other for several moments, during which time they caught the attention of the girls who were training and Tsunami who was doing laundry. Finally it was Sasuke who broke the ice. "Who was it that trained you to fight?"

Naruto just cocked his head and said, "What does it matter?"

"I'm interested in learning from your teacher."

Naruto chuckled. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but the guy who taught me isn't taking on any more students. Heck the old man will probably be dead before you could ever get a chance to meet him."

"In that case," continued Sasuke, "why don't the two of us spar?"

To this Naruto smirked. "Heh, alright, but I can't guarantee your safety if you choose to fight me."

"Sasuke," began Sakura, her voice filled with worry. "I don't think that this is such a good idea. Naruto-san was able to fight the 'Demon of the Mist' Zabuza. He's out of our league."

"I know that Sakura. However it will be a wonderful test of my skill and to see how far I've come. And this time I won't be holding back." As the Uchiha said that he closed his eyes for a moment before revealing the signature Doujutsu of his clan. Opening his eyes he revealed a second stage Sharingan.

Upon seeing the Sharingan for the first time, Kakashi had covered his shortly after Zabuza's defeat, Naruto's own eyes narrowed. "Interesting eyes," he commented, "you'll have to tell me how you got them.

"This is the Sharingan, a Kekkei Genkai Doujutsu of the Uchiha clan. It is a weapon that gives me some interesting advantages." Explained Sasuke as his mind went over strategies. '_He's strong and fast, but my Sharingan should help me compensate in terms of speed. The length of his sword is both a blessing and a curse. While it would be easier to dodge his attacks by keeping my distance he would be outside my striking range, however if I can get close enough I'll have the advantage._'

"Really," commented the samurai. '_Yet another reason to check out this Konohagakure no Sato. Those eyes, they're similar but not the same. Why?_'

The two stared each other down for a moment. Gently a twig with a leaf bent in the breeze before suddenly snapping. Naruto rushed forward swinging Ginryu horizontally with one hand, Sasuke countering by taking a small leap back, barely bringing his chokuto up with both hands to block the edge of Ginryu's tip.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain from the shaking of the bones in his arms. '_Damn it, he's too strong to face like this._'

Naruto drew back Ginryu and quickly thrust it forward, piercing Sasuke through the chest. However the Uchiha's form quickly dissolved into that of a log.

"**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**," called the Uchiha's voice from behind where he fired a small volley of fireballs. Naruto spun and used the log stuck on Ginryu to block the attack. Sasuke smirked as the shuriken hidden in the fireballs became embedded in the wood, quickly igniting it. '_If that doesn't heat up his sword enough then this will._' Faster than most could see Sasuke performed another set of seals and used his next jutsu, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**," breathing out a massive fireball that engulfed the samurai.

Ayaka didn't particularly like that. "TEME! Are you trying to kill my brother!"

However whether Sasuke was actually trying to kill Naruto or not was a moot point as the samurai came sailing through the fire, Ginryu in hand and a demonic grin on his face. With blinding speed he slashed at Sasuke vertically. The Uchiha dodged, but not without the front of his shirt being ripped by Ginryu's tip.

'_What is this guy made of! He jumped through the flames without hesitating, and he doesn't even look singed. Looks like I have only one option left._' Playing one of his trump cards Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, who didn't seem in any hurry to continue the attack, his Sharingan spinning. The hypnotizing and illusion casting abilities of the second stage Sharingan was lacking when compared to a fully developed one, but it was enough to catch those unfamiliar with the Sharingan off guard. Having caught Naruto he rushed forward, his intent not to kill but to just land a point.

He swung his chokuto, sure of his victory, until the sword suddenly jerked to a stop and Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the reason. The chokuto had stopped because its blade was pinched between a thumb and two fingers in a vice-like grip. Then Sasuke noticed another detail. When Naruto had stopped the chokuto he had also scored a point, the tip of his sword resting against Sasuke's neck.

The two stood there, Sasuke's Sharingan staring into Naruto's blue fox eyes. Suddenly an intense wave a killing intent rolled over Sasuke, the pressure bringing the Uchiha to his knees gasping for breath. A thin line of blood appeared on his neck where it had rubbed against Ginryu as he collapsed.

Finally Naruto said "This is boring," easing his killing intent to more bearable levels until it was practically nonexistent before turning and walking away.

As soon as she determined the samurai was a safe enough distance Sakura rushed to Sasuke's sides to check him over for wounds. Fortunately for the Uchiha he had no wounds aside from the tiny cut on his neck and a bit of pressure stopped it. What was truly hurt was his pride. Did he expect to defeat Naruto when he started? No, he just wanted to measure himself against someone who could defeat a Jounin of Zabuza's caliber. But Sasuke never suspected that the gap between him and Naruto was so great.

At the last moment, when Naruto caught Sasuke's chokuto he hadn't even seen Naruto move. It was as if time had stopped and the world rearranged itself and the phenomenon was beyond the power of his eyes to see.

But this was completely lost on one blond girl as she advanced upon the dark haired lad. "What the Hell was that Sasuke! Using Katon jutsu in a spar? You could have seriously hurt my brother?" She shouted angrily, shoving Sakura aside and griping the remains of Sasuke's shirt in a most threatening manner.

If Sasuke felt threatened he didn't show it. "I got a little caught up in the heat of the moment," he casually responded as if it was perfectly acceptable. "Why are you so upset? You saw how he handled it."

"That's Not the Point!" Ayaka screamed in his face. "The point is that you used lethal jutsu **ON THE BROTHER I HAVE FINALLY BEEN REUNITED WITH AFTER 11 YEARS!**"

"She has a point Sasuke," said Kakashi, whose sudden appearance startled the three Genin. "At the moment Naruto is an ally, and one we don't want to lose. And there are some jutsu you simply shouldn't use on an ally."

Sasuke listened to what his teacher had to say and his head nodded once, which could have been a sign that he heard and understood, and freed himself from Ayaka before walking away to train some more.

"Hold on Sasuke," called Kakashi. The Uchiha stopped and turned his head so his face was visible. "Go easy on your training. I have reason to suspect that if Zabuza is going to attack again, it will be tomorrow. So don't tire yourself out too much."

Again Sasuke gave a single nod before he continued on his way. Ayaka decided to go and find Naruto to see how he was, and maybe convince him to show her what other skills he has.

"Sensei, what makes you think that there will be an attack tomorrow?" asked Sakura. Having trained in medicine she knew that Zabuza's injuries would take time to heal and that only a really high quality medic-nin could have him on his feet and combat ready so early.

"Rumors I heard say that Gato's various enforcers aren't doing their usual harassing and have pretty much disappeared. This probably means that Gato called them in to headquarters, and the only reason he would do that was if he was preparing to do something very soon. So it could be any of the next few days, but I have a feeling it will be tomorrow. So do what you can to prepare tonight, we all leave with Tazuna in the morning."

* * *

In Gato's hideout Haku had returned and informed her master of her meeting with the samurai. She repeated his warnings about the Mibu, as well has her own suspicions about his words.

"So you believe the samurai was telling the truth?" Zabuza asked Haku. Her opinion on this was very important because one of the reasons she was so good at seeing though people's techniques was because she could read them. It was a vital skill she picked up when she was living out on the streets.

"I'm not sure," said Haku honestly. "He is a hard individual to read, his body language being very closed and hostile. But my impression is that he was being truthful. But his words sounded as if they were designed to cause mistrust on our part against the Mibu."

"Yup, yup, that sounds like something Naruto-han would say," said a jolly voice from the door to Zabuza's room.

The two ninja, startled that someone could get so close without either of them noticing, turned to face the leader of the Mibu in Gato's employ.

"Chinmei," hissed Zabuza has his hand gripped the hilt of his massive sword, "it's not polite to go barging into other people's rooms without knocking first."

"Yipes!" Chinmei hopped back a step, a huge grin peeking over the corner of his open fan. "So scary Zabuza-han. You gotta be happier so we can have a peaceful conversation."

"And what would you want to discuss Chinmei?" asked Zabuza, his voice still growling out the words.

"Still so scary," muttered Chinmei with a fake exasperated sigh. "Oh well, I just came here to say this. Zabuza-han, you intend to go after the bridge builder tomorrow yes?" Not waiting for an answer, "My men will go with you but they'll hang back for a bit. Don't want to go showing our hand right? But don't worry, if you have any trouble they'll step in. Wouldn't want anything to happen to the two of you, especially little Haku-chan."

Haku involuntarily slid a little further away from the too happy individual.

"Well that's all I had to say," said Chinmei. With a wave of his fan he turned around to leave, but paused. "Don't pay too much attention to what Naruto-han says," his face turned ever so slightly letting the two ninja see his cold eyes peek out from behind his shades. "It would only hurt my happiness and your peace."

* * *

The next morning had come, and Team 7 was ready to move out to protect Tazuna.

They were mostly in a somber mood, thoughts of the battle that was soon to come. Well, everyone except Ayaka.

She was upset that Naruto had disappeared on her again last night and she hadn't seen him since his spar with Sasuke.

Well there was nothing she could do now except hope that he would show up soon.

After everyone else had left Tsunami started going about her day doing her chores. First up was to take care of the remains of breakfast.

Suddenly the door broke open in a hail of splinters, caused two of Gato's thugs.

"You're Tazuna's daughter? We're taken you hostage." said one, drawing his sword.

The men advanced and Tsunami screamed in fright, backing herself into the corner of the kitchen.

The scream attracted Inari from upstairs.

"Mom!" he called in worry only to stop in fright when he saw the sword carrying thugs.

"A kid? Do we take him too?" Asked Waraji.

"We only need one hostage." Answered Zori

"Great, that means I can kill him."

"Stop!" screamed Tsunami. "Don't touch my son. If you do I'll bite my tongue and bleed myself to death." Everything about the woman said she was deadly serious, and the two couldn't risk the chance that she was bluffing.

So Tsunami willingly let her arms be tied behind her back and roughly escorted out of the house.

From his spot by the stairs Inari was frozen in shock. When he had seen Gato's thugs and their swords he knew they had finally come to kill them that no one was going to save them. But when he was about to die, he had been saved by his mother. Just like Kaiza had.

Everyone he knew was risking everything, doing what they thought was right. Everyone except him.

'_Stay weak or grow strong…_' A voice that sounded like Naruto's spoke in his head. In a way it was taunting him, asking him if he was going stay the way he was and let those around him die. Or is he going to change?

Immediately the young boy ran out after the two. "Stop!" He called.

The two thugs and the hostage stopped, all in disbelief at the kid.

"Let Go Of My Mom!" He shouted, charging headfirst.

Not caring what the mother may do, the two drew their swords. They slashed at the kid, and a loud cracking rent the air.

Tsunami had shut her eyes, unwilling to witness the murder of her child. But instead of hearing Inari's screams of pain, she heard the thug's gasps of fear. She opened her eyes and gasped.

"So annoying," Naruto said with a sigh, looking bored. In one hand he held Inari by the back of his overalls, in the other the broken off blades of the thugs' swords. "I go for a nice walk in the forest when I come across an odd scene. A dead boar and a bunch of trees all cut up, and from the marks I knew it was done by a katana. Curious as to who could so improperly use a sword I followed the trail, only to find a couple of armatures threatening a homemaker and her kid." Naruto leveled a cold stare at the two that would have stopped a tiger. "Normally I wouldn't care about the outcome to this scenario. But you see, I'm boarding at their house and the woman at least has been very hospitable to me. And it would be terribly impolite of me to let them be killed while I'm still here." Naruto's lips quirked into a feral smirk. "So why don't I show you two how to really use a sword."

That was the final straw. Gato's men turned and ran for the woods. Naruto just watched their fleeing backs until they were no longer visible.

His hand shot out, throwing the two broken blades like a pair of kunai into the woods, followed shortly by duel cries of pain.

Not giving his action a second thought he turned to Tsunami. "Where are the ninja?"

"Th-They went to the bridge. Kakashi-san said he thought the attack would be today."

Naruto didn't even nod in acknowledgment. He simply turned and began walking in the appropriate direction. Though he did stop for a second by Inari. "There may be some hope for you. But get stronger before you try something stupid like that again."

* * *

When Tazuna and the leaf ninja had arrived at the bridge they had found the workers strewn about halfway across the unfinished bridged, unconscious but otherwise seemingly unharmed.

"Oh No! Everyone! What happened!" Shouted out Tazuna as Sakura gave several men a quick check over, however not one of the workers was in a condition to respond.

"They're alive with strong vitals," reported Sakura. "The only oddity is a small pinprick on their necks. It looks like what that hunter-nin did to Zabuza."

It wasn't hard for the members of team 7 to understand what was going on. "Sensei, we need to get Tazuna out of here before Zabuza and his cohorts arrive," said Ayaka who had already pulled out a kunai.

"I'm afraid it's already too late," muttered Kakashi as a thick mist rolled in.

"Long time no see, Kakashi," called the disembodied voice of Zabuza, coming at the leaf ninja from all sides to prevent them from locating him. "Say, where's that samurai that saved your ass last time?"

"Don't know," admitted Kakashi. "He was probably so bored with your last fight that he didn't bother to set up his alarm and is sleeping in."

Zabuza ignored the jab that was meant to anger him. "Too bad, you're going to need him before this is over. It looks like at least one of your brats is already shaking."

Indeed Uchiha Sasuke was trembling, but as ten copies of Zabuza appeared from the mist surrounding the group his lips curled into a smirk as he drew out his chokuto. "I'm trembling with excitement," he said.

"Go ahead Sasuke," said Kakashi.

With a burst of speed Sasuke disappeared, ripping though the clones and turning them back into water. That is until he reached the last one. When his blade sunk into the torso of the last clone instead of going clean through it got stuck. In that brief moment of surprise the clone was about to attack, stopping when a powerful kick smashed into its forehead. The clone shattered into thousands of shards of ice as Sasuke stepped back to the others.

"I didn't ask for help," said Sasuke to Ayaka who now stood beside him.

"You're welcome teme."

The mist cleared and through it team 7 could see Zabuza and the fake hunter-nin standing between them and land. "Not bad," complemented. "To so easily take out ten water clones, though they only had a tenth of my strength. And even managing to destroy a clone altered by your special modifications Haku, I'd say you have some rivals."

"So it would seem," responded the masked mist ninja.

"Just as we thought, they are comrades," muttered Kakashi when he saw the two standing together, confirming his suspicions about the masked ninja. "I'll deal with Zabuza, Sakura protect Tazuna and be ready to treat us for wounds. Sasuke and Ayaka I want you to deal with Zabuza's friend."

Both Genin didn't bother arguing with their sensei, knowing that he wanted Zabuza's support out of the picture as soon as possible. They shifted into a battle stance, Sasuke with his chokuto and Ayaka with two kunai held ready, their eyes focused on Haku.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter what they do, we already hold the advantage," commented Zabuza. "Haku Go!"

With a "Yes Sir" she spun in to attack, throwing senbon at Sasuke while using the senbon in her other hand to attack Ayaka.

Ayaka blocked with one kunai and moved to slash her opponent's jugular with the other, but in that time Haku managed to grab some more senbon with her other hand and blocked. The two deadlocked, and Ayaka smirked. For that was what she wanted even if it was only for a second.

Sasuke appeared behind Haku and pierced her back until his sword had pushed all the way through her.

"Bad move," said Haku who exploded in a hail of ice. The force of the clone's explosion hurled the ice shards at tremendous velocity, and though most of the shrapnel was small it still did a bit of damage to the two teens.

"Damn it! How is that bastard using ice in this weather!" Said Ayaka as she looked around for their opponent.

"Your plan was quite amateurish." Commented Haku's disembodied voice from somewhere in the mist. "When in a battle of two against one, I will never allow myself to be put in a position that leaves my back open. Though I never said I was alone."

With blinding speed two Mibu soldiers hurtled out of the mist striking at the Genin, digging their curved blades into the teen's backs.

"Hnn," breathed Sasuke in annoyance as a crackling sound emitted from his body before exploding in an immense flash of electricity. At the same time Ayaka's form dissolved into dozens of snakes that turned upon the Mibu soldier, striking at him with their fangs and several managing to get a hold of his throat.

Twin screams rent the air as the foot soldiers were killed, one by electrocution, the other choking on his own blood as his jugular was ripped by snake fangs.

"So that was your real plan. Not bad," complemented Haku as she appeared from the mist. "It seems that I'll have to get serious."

Her reemergence from the mist was a ruse to draw the hiding Genin out, a ruse that worked as the two Genin appeared, Sasuke in front and Ayaka behind, both attempting to use their substantial speed to strike with their respective blades. But Haku was just a hair faster having prepared her jutsu beforehand. Making a single single-handed seal she finished it. "**Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho!**"

The puddle of water she had been standing in turned into an ice mirror that she disappeared into, at the same time more water on the bridge formed into more ice mirrors that floated into the air, forming a dome around Sasuke and Ayaka. The mirror Haku slipped into and now held her image also rose up and took its place amongst its fellows, allowing Haku's image to appear on all of them.

In the mirrors Haku raised her hand, several senbon held between her fingers. "I'm sorry for what I have to do. Everything would have been much simpler if you had handed over the bridge builder." Then Haku's image blurred.

At nearly the same instant Sasuke moved, his Sharingan active and both it and his sword spinning.

Ayaka heard the distinct sound of metal clashing metal, but she couldn't see it until she felt some very painful needles in her left arm.

"Gaah! What happened!" She growled as she pulled the needles out. "Sasuke, you've finally got your Sharingan out, what's the secret to this jutsu!"

"We're in serious trouble," said Sasuke as he panted from his recent exertion, having pushed his body to the limits of his speed to deflect the horde of needles. "This is a bloodline jutsu. I can't copy it, but I can still analyze it, and the trick is frighteningly simple. It's pure speed. Speed that's on a completely different level than anything I've ever seen." But then Sasuke let a little smirk form on his lips. "However it's not fast enough to avoid my Sharingan, and I can't be fooled by your reflections." He said as he looked at the mirror that contained the real Haku.

"Your eyes are most impressive Uchiha, having determined so much from one demonstration," said Haku, a definite note of respect in her voice. "However as you must have noticed I use the reflection of these mirrors to move. This allows me to move at speeds that far exceed the limits of the human body. And just because you can see me doesn't mean you can catch me."

Again the images blurred as Haku attacked. However of the Konoha Genin were ready for the attack. Sasuke utilized his Sharingan to get Haku's timing so that he could counter the needles with his sword while Ayaka used a Doton jutsu that created spiraling stone snakes that acted as a shield. The defenses worked for the most part though the two still got nicked and stabbed by some of the senbon.

Sasuke paid the minor wounds no mind, having analyzed the attack pattern and coming to an interesting conclusion. "Ayaka, hold out a bit longer. At this rate this guy will run out of senbon before taking us down. Once he's out he's going to have to gather some he's already used. That's when we attack because if I'm right he can only use his speed to go from one mirror to the next. That's why all he's done is thrown senbon; he can't stop or change directions to do anything else."

"Very astute," complemented Haku, not bothering to correct him about her gender. "However you're assuming that running out of weapons is an option. I assure you, it is not." Haku performed a series of hand seals within the mirror. "**Sensatsu Suishō**." Immediately the thick mist became slightly thinner as the water vapor froze into the form of dozens of ice senbon which were undoubtedly as sharp as the metal ones.

The ice shards flew fast and hard and the Genin again found themselves defending against becoming pincushions.

"As you can see," Said Haku, "you are trapped in here for as long as I wish."

"If that's the case," growled Ayaka from within the confines of her stone shield, "than instead of defense let's try offense. Sasuke!"

The Uchiha had already prepared his jutsu, unleashing a powerful fireball on the mirror Haku currently resided in. However once the jutsu was finished and the flames dispersed it was revealed that the fire had little effect, seemingly having only melted the edges a bit.

"I keep telling you that your tactics simply won't work, yet you just don't listen," Haku sighed, her hope that the two would just give up diminishing. Which wasn't good for her since her chakra was running low from the Makyo Hyosho.

"Why don't you listen to this! **Rasengan!**" Cried Ayaka as she charged the mirror, an orb of chakra in her hand.

Haku was caught unawares, unsure of what technique the blonde was using, and in that moment of surprise was unable to prevent said blonde from crashing the orb of chakra into the mirror. Only then did she become aware of the nature of the jutsu as the swirling maelstrom began cracking the mirror.

Had it been a quick-one shot jutsu, Haku could have had time to repair the cracks. However the Rasengan is a technique that lasts as long as the user desires, so long as they had chakra. Having already been weakened by the fireball the ice mirror couldn't stand up to the continual pressure of the Rasengan. Heck, Haku was questioning if one of her ice mirror could handle it even without being partially melted.

Gritting her teeth she knew that she only had one option. She created a new mirror outside the dome and sped to it. Once safely away she made a single hand seal allowing her to forcibly shatter all of the ice mirrors. It would take a bit of her chakra but it was worth it to generate the shockwave that the exploding mirrors made. Not to mention the shrapnel that would be produced.

As the debris settled she got out of her protective mirror and looked to where she hoped to see the at least unconscious forms of her foes. Instead she saw nothing but ice.

"Looking for us?"

Haku's head snapped up to see the two Genin standing on the far side of what was once her dome of ice mirrors. "How?"

"Simple," said Sasuke, "you travel pretty quickly between mirrors, but inside them you're no faster than normal. Slower actually, since you feel safe inside them. With my eyes I was able to see you leave figured that we had at best moments to escape the dome, a feat easily accomplished without you blocking us."

"And now we're going to finish this bastard," added Ayaka.

Haku tensed, internally berating herself for her mistake. But she didn't have time to dwell on that. Right now she had to prepare to use her final move, even though it would take up the last of her chakra and leave her helpless afterward.

But before either group moved there was the sound of clapping, and the paused to see who had appeared.

Coming out of the fog were three exceptionally tall individuals. Two of the individuals were not only tall but broad shouldered and muscular, one shirtless with tattoos marking his body while the other wore a chain mesh shirt, wrists shackled to chains, and had lips stitched shut. The third, while just as tall as his companions, was thin and lanky, wearing the clothes of a Shinto priest and had yellow eyes, he was the one clapping. All three wore headgear that had the yin-yang symbol on their forehead. And behind them were more Mibu soldiers.

"Well this has been a most entertaining performance, but it's time for the finale," said the yellow eyed man.

"What the hell are you lot doing here now?" Growled Zabuza from where he stood, not daring to take his eyes off of Kakashi who bore a fresh though shallow cut on his chest.

"We came to make sure that no further harm came to our payment Zabuza-san," said yellow-eyes.

"Payment! What payment are you talking about!"

Kakashi wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he suspected that the development would favor the Konoha-nin.

"What we mean Zabuza-san, is that we have a special arrangement with Gato-san. An exchange of services. In exchange for letting us make use of his ships and facilities we perform some special jobs for him. Such as eliminating employees he doesn't wish to pay."

"What!" growled Zabuza in disbelief at his boss's treachery.

'_Wait,_' thought Kakashi as something struck him as odd, '_why would they attack now? Why not wait until one side kills the other, leaving them weak, tired, and injured?_' As if he could read thoughts, or perhaps he could just feel their confusion the yellow-eyed Mibu continued.

"We also have orders from our superiors to capture any ninjas alive, though I honestly don't know why. You are just mere humans, so what possible interest could you be? Oh well," the Mibu sighed, "one does not disobey an order from one of the Goyosei. Jashin! Jaken! Deal with those two; I'll take the young ones."

The two large Mibu didn't acknowledge the order aside from stalking off toward their assigned targets with a handful of soldiers following them.

Kakashi glanced at Zabuza, the Kiri missing-nin shifting his body so that he was ready to fight the oncoming threat. Kakashi mirrored him.

To some it may have seemed odd that the two who were ready to kill each other were just a moment ago suddenly prepare to fight side by side, but the Jounin were professional ninja. They lived in a world where often your enemy one day was your ally the next, but they could very well become the enemy again the day after. Zabuza may very well still want to kill Kakashi after, but there was no profit in it, unless Zabuza thought Kakashi might try to contact Kirigakure and inform them of his movements.

But that didn't matter now; all that did were the approaching enemy. The masked Mibu soldiers leapt forward, showcasing their tremendous speed.

The two shinobi went on the offensive to counter the attack. Kakashi, who still had his Sharingan out, put two of the attackers under a light hypnotic suggestion, slowing them down and allowing Kakashi to slit their throats.

Zabuza swung his Kubikiri Hocho, cleaving through two of soldiers. He was about to attack again when his survival instincts went off, and he quickly redirected his sword, forcing the blade into the concrete of the bridge. He was just in time as a massive sword just as big, if not bigger than his own, crashed into the impromptu barrier, cleaving through the Mibu soldier in the process.

"Not bad for a human, you actually managed to block my sword," complemented the chain-mesh wearing Mibu in a condescending tone. "But let's see you block my next attack."

"You won't get the chance," growled Zabuza as he hefted his sword with surprising ease. Zabuza attacked, using the weight of his weapon to increase the force behind his swing aimed right at the Mibu's neck.

Ready to let his sword live up to its name, Zabuza was surprised as his zanbato rebounded off the Mibu's suddenly dark skin with a metallic clang.

"What the?"

"Surprised human?" asked the Mibu with amusement. "This is the power of the Mibu arts, I can make my skin as hard as steel. But that's not all I can do." The Mibu opened his mouth into a large circle, pointing it at Zabuza.

Zabuza didn't even pause to consider what was going to happen as he leapt out of the way, just narrowly avoiding a stream of magma.

"Ha Ha, nice moves human. You'd better do your best to keep from getting hit by that stuff. It's kept at over 2000 degrees so one hit and your dead."

"I thought you're supposed to catch us alive," pointed out Zabuza reminding the Mibu of his superior's orders in a bid to stall for time to think out his strategy.

"There's some leeway concerning you two elder ninja. While you'd make a nice trophy it's the young ones that our master truly desires."

Zabuza was only paying half attention to what was being said, he was more focused on figuring out how to kill the Mibu. The magma didn't overly concern him, yes it's dangerous but he had seen similar abilities. No, it was the iron skin that was the bother as it was strong enough to block Kubikiri Hocho. He could try using a waster jutsu to drown him, but that setup would take time, and from what the Mibu said it was best to finish this as soon as possible.

As he leapt out of the way from another magma stream he caught a glance over at Kakashi's fight to see the copy-nin ducking at… nothing. '_Wait, that's not true,_' something had brushed the Konoha-nin's hair and taken off several strands. Kakashi was fighting an invisible opponent. '_That would be perfect for me, and he is known as the man of a thousand jutsu._' "Hey Kakashi! Switch!"

Kakashi didn't need to be a genius to understand what Zabuza was planning. Clearly the mist-nin suspected that the two of them would have an easier time fighting against each other's opponents. The two shinobi moved quickly, though it seemed that they didn't have to, the Mibu found their antics amusing and made no move to interfere.

Zabuza settled himself before his new foe, who had momentarily become visible once more.

"Ha," laughed the Mibu, "do you humans really think that changing who you fight will have any effect on the outcome of this battle."

Zabuza viciously smirked beneath hid bandages, "Yes, yes I do."

The tattooed Mibu snorted in amusement again as he once again became invisible. "Foolish human, how can you fight what you cannot see?"

"Like this, **Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu**," responded Zabuza as he used his hidden mist jutsu. His skill with this technique was so great that he could easily control how far the mist extended and its density, effectively hiding himself and his opponent while only covering the others in a light fog.

"What the?" The Mibu looked about in a futile effort to find his foe. "Are you trying to imitate me? Or perhaps you know you can't win and are trying to buy time to run and hide in you mist. What a cowardly thing to do."

Zabuza couldn't help himself and aloud a chuckle to sneak past his lips, a disembodied chuckle that echoed from all directions. "Cowardly? Such a word has no meaning for a shinobi. We fight to win by whatever means necessary. Striking from the shadows is only natural for us. What better way to ensure victory than by making sure our enemy is dead before he ever gets a chance to fight back?"

The tattooed Mibu was growing worried, anxiously looking about him, trying to find the source of the voice and seriously annoyed at how much trouble he was having because of one human. Than his ears caught a noise, shifting gravel, off to his right! He swung his massive two-handled sword and cut… nothing. There was nothing there except for swirling mist.

Once he realized his mistake it was too late as cold steel bit his neck. He didn't even have time for a last thought as his head was separated from his shoulders.

Zabuza shouldered Kubikiri Hocho and looked over the decapitated body as the mist dispelled. He would have liked to admire his handy work but he could only spare a moment to ensure the Mibu was dead. He had other things to do.

Over with Kakashi the Konoha-nin and Mibu were sizing each other up when they noticed the mist lightening, and the death of the Tattooed one.

"That idiot," muttered the armored Mibu, "getting himself killed by a human."

"Yes well seeing has how Zabuza is done; I guess I should be finishing this up as well." said Kakashi in his usual lackadaisical tone, as if he was discussing nothing more interesting than preparing a grocery list.

"Ha, as if a human like you could! Jaken may have been weak, but there's no blade in the world that can pierce me!"

Kakashi regarded the Mibu, his stance relaxed but his eyes steely. "Actually I believe there is a blade that can pierce you, and I have it right here."

Jashin looked bewildered. "What blade? Where?"

"It's right here in my hand here in my hand," said Kakashi, making three quick hand seals before gripping the wrist of his right hand, pointing the palm towards the grounds.

The air crackled and popped as a ring of electricity formed around Kakashi, arcs of it gathering in his palm. "**Raikiri!**"

Jashin didn't know what was going on but he wasn't taking any chances and launched a flare of magma at the ninja, but Kakashi deftly avoided it.

The Konoha-nin charged at the Mibu, his Sharingan eye analyzing every move, allowing him to anticipate and avoid the sword slashes that followed the magma flare. Before the Mibu knew what happened Kakashi was in his guard and thrusting his lighting blade forward into the enemy's chest, the armored skin's resistance was useless against the power of such potent chakra.

Kakashi removed his hand from the cauterized circle in the Mibu's chest. Quickly he surveyed the damage done. He sighed when he saw the patches of bridge that where holes had appeared from magma melting through the bridge. "Hopefully Tazuna can fix that."

He sensed Zabuza approaching and tensed minutely on the chance that Zabuza decided Kakashi needed to be taken care of as well. But the former mist ninja just did a quick of Kakashi's fallen foe. Wasn't really that hard to determine he was dead, the same with the one Zabuza killed.

"That's some jutsu," he idly commented, while internally thinking how he wouldn't want to be on the wrong end of it.

"Thanks, it's a Kakashi-original. Perfect for dealing with armored foes and delivering one-hit kills. Now to go and… What The!"

Kakashi's sudden surprise was caused by the fallen Mibu, whose body had started crumbling to dust that just seemed to disappear. The two ninja looked over to where Zabuza's kill laid and sure enough that body was gone too.

* * *

The Mibu wearing priest robes studied the three teenagers, the thick fog not being a hindrance to his sight. He had ordered his remaining subordinates to go back and guard the end of the bridge so that he would be free to deal with the true prizes at his leisure. He had only been ordered to retrieve them in good condition; he wasn't told he couldn't have a bit of fun during the retrieval.

"Now then," the Mibu muttered as he pulled out a pair of wickedly curved daggers, "which one shall I start with… what's this?" He paused as a small ball rolled up out of the fog by his feet. Out of curiosity he tapped it with his foot, and it violently expelled a cloud of smoke in response.

That was Sakura's moment as she attacked with a kunai in hand.

A blur of motion whipped the smoke and fog and before Sakura knew what was happening she had received a pair of deep cuts in both her arms before a hard kick to her chest sent her sprawling back amongst her friends. "How did he… that gas is…"

"Is what, poison?" Asked the Mibu as he emerged from the smoke cloud. "Because of my physiology most foreign chemicals have no effect on me. Though I can't say the same for you. My blades are coated in a toxin of my own design, a simple sedative that makes capturing you with minimal damage much easier."

And it was true as the world spun in Sakura's eyes, right before she fell as consciousness left her, Ayaka catching her and setting her down gently. "This is bad. Sasuke did you see what happened?" She asked as she rummaged through Sakura's left behind medicine bag in search of something to counter the sedative.

"Yeah, all he did was attack quickly. But that he can attack so quickly and accurately in such poor visibility is troubling. As much as I hate it, I suggest that we use-"

However what Sasuke was about to suggest remained unspoken as several pain-filled screams pierced the air. This actually distracted the yellowed-eyed Mibu to the point where he partially turned away from the young ninja to glance behind him, the source of the screams.

Normally Sasuke and Ayaka would have taken advantage of this if they themselves had not been distracted; something their sensei would verbally ream them out for during practice. But it was understandable as not a moment after the screaming, which only lasted a second, ended a wind blew that temporarily parted the fog. What they saw was a massacre of the Mibu soldiers that were left to guard the end. Most of their bodies had been sliced in two with their blood and guts spilling out onto the bridge. And in the center of it all stood Naruto, and without a scratch on him.

"Damn pests," growled the blond samurai. "Every time I'm in a hurry there are a bunch of suicidal idiots blocking my path."

The yellow-eyed Mibu's eyes widened in surprise before an expression of glee spread across his face. "How delightful! Now I have the opportunity to capture the infamous Naruto."

Just then he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. With reactionary speed greater than most people could accomplish the Mibu moved to block as Sasuke swiped at him with sword. But there was more to the attack as Sasuke exhaled the fireball he had been holding

The Mibu screamed as his clothes and skin burned. Sasuke smirked, sure of his victory. Then a knife blade slammed into his sword wielding arm. Normally that alone wouldn't be enough to break Sasuke's concentration but in just a second he began feeling lightheaded and drowsy. He sunk to his knees, fighting to stay conscious.

"You insignificant little human," snarled the Mibu, most of his clothing burned to ash and his skin covered in first degree burns. "How dare you strike a superior being! If I didn't have orders to being you back alive and in good condition I would make you suffer a thousand years' worth of pain!" His blade wielding arm flashed and knocked away three incoming shuriken. Turning an eye to the blonde girl that threw them he hissed, "Don't interfere; I have more pressing matters to deal with." With that he turned to face Naruto, who had been waiting patiently with Ginryu on his shoulder. "Such as capturing a criminal dearly wanted by the Mibu."

"Heh," laughed Naruto, "I don't normally interfere in the fights of others, but for the chance to kill a Mibu I'll make an exception." Behind the Mibu Naruto could see Kakashi and Zabuza getting into position to attack should an opportunity present itself. Naruto sent them a quick glare to warn them off, but wasn't sure if they got the message. Either way the Mibu knew they were there.

"So those weaklings got themselves killed? How annoying, now I have more work to do."

"No you won't," assured Naruto, "since you're about to join them in Hell."

The Mibu smiled in amusement as if a joke had been told. "Don't mistake me for being on the same level as them. My ability is such that the Four Elders saw fit to bestow upon me a great power."

"Really?" asked Naruto with excitement in his voice. The ninja were listening intently, trying to glean as much information about the Mibu clan that just tried to kill them. Getting into a stance, his sword ready, Naruto urged his foe on. "If you have this power, bring it out."

"Oh, I intend to." Said the Mibu as glowing spots spread across his skin. Soon his skin changed tones, becoming a dark green with a pale yellow underbelly. The already tall Mibu grew taller as his legs and arms lengthened. Finally his jaw bulged outward while his forehead shrank, giving his head the appearance of a snake. A similarity increased by the fangs revealed when he opened his mouth. "The appearance of this transformation is admittedly disgusting, unfit for any Mibu. But, I assure you that the benefits are quite," he lashed out with his blades, Ginryu barely catching them and shoving Naruto back some feet, "worthwhile."

Naruto scowled as he pushed and freed Ginryu, then launching a series of attacks. Each slash of his sword was blocked seemingly effortlessly by the Mibu. Naruto's foot lashed out, kicking up a kunai from the ground. In the next instant he attacked with an overhead strike. Both were blocked.

"Give it up, you'll never get through my defense," taunted the Mibu. "This form alters my physiology greatly, increasing the number of bones and joints by several hundred." He bragged, showing off his ability by rolling his left arm inward on itself until it came full circle and the hand pointed forward again. "It also allows me to see thermal energy, so I am not hindered in the slightest by natural obstructions such as night or mist." Then the Mibu went on the offensive, striking with speed and strength that pushed Naruto, who was barely blocking and dodging each attack, back with each strike.

Finally Naruto leapt back, out of the Mibu's range. "Retreating already? I was expecting more from such a wanted man, or boy in your case."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," said Naruto. "For someone supposedly blessed by the Four Elders, you are really weak. I've fought many who are much stronger and faster than you."

"Then why have you been unable to strike me even once?"

Naruto shrugged, "Really I was just testing you, to see if you are a good comparison of strength. But you're not. So dragging this fight out any longer would be a real pain, which is why I am going to end it." Running his hand along Ginryu's blade the sword seemed to glow in response to its master. "**Mizuchi.**" The frighteningly cold and fierce wind came suddenly and brutally. And it was larger than when used against Zabuza. Then it the wind was just a wind, but now it grew, encompassing the area, as if trying to become the very atmosphere. Then it was over, with Naruto standing like he hadn't done anything, except now he stood behind the Mibu. And the Mibu was now two, a diagonal cut through the belly completely bisecting the being, his top half falling.

From the heightened danger and adrenaline flowing through them, the ninja seemed to watch it fall in slow motion; the head not realizing it was dead as it made sounds, trying to ask "what happened?"

"Did you hear it?" asked Naruto. "The sound of the Devine Wind?" The Mibu's body, finally realizing it was dead, let out a death rattle and disintegrated. All that was left was nothing, as if there was never anything there, and the same was true for all of the Mibu soldiers.

With seemingly all known and unknown threats gone, Kakashi assessed the situation, noting that Sakura was already administering medicine to medicine to Sasuke to help the boy fight the sedative, though it looked like she was still a little groggy from the dose she received. Fortunately Ayaka was right there to help steady the pinkette, and also sorting out several emergency pills on the chance that they were attacked again today. Finally he covered his Sharingan and turned his remaining eye to Zabuza. "So Zabuza, you're employer just betrayed you, that means you no longer have any obligation to kill my client, right?"

Zabuza grunted an affirmative.

"And since you are not a wanted criminal of Konoha, and you no longer have to interfere in my mission we don't have to fight. So how about we just go our separate ways? You leave us to do our mission, and we let you leave hassle free. It's about the best of a win-win situation we can make here."

"Not quite," muttered Zabuza as he placed his sword on his back and Haku walked to his side, handing her master a soldier pill having just consumed a pill herself. "For me to win I have to go kill that little rat Gato. After this keeping him around will be a threat to my life."

"Don't bother," said Naruto, who was keeping an eye out. "Gato's a shorty, pudgy, little ugly man with long curly hair, glasses, and a cane right? Well I came across him and some muscle he had hired. He was saying something about making sure an investment worked out. Saw me, ordered his men to kill me. It took me a whole minute to kill the bunch. I also killed Gato since I found him annoying."

"Gato's dead?" asked Tazuna as he came out from behind the barrels he was using as a hiding spot. "He's really dead?"

"You can check for yourself, the bodies are about a mile that way," said Naruto pointing in a general direction.

Tazuna whooped for joy. Whatever Gato had prepared for after his death it would take time, time he could use to finish the almost complete bridge.

Zabuza was less than thrilled, but a dead Gato was a dead Gato. And while he really wanted to show what he could really do against the samurai, Zabuza was a true ninja, and as such he knew that he should take this time to loot everything out of Gato's hideout and move on to a new location. "C'mon Haku," he said taking a step forward. Suddenly Zabuza jerked and his body flew forward at impossible speed, only to come to a halt by slamming into a giant boulder 50 meters away that hadn't been there before.

"Zabuza-sama!" shrieked Haku trying to rush to the aid of her master, only to be restrained bodily by Naruto. She struggled against his grip, refusing to believe that there was no chance to save her master, even if his neck was bent at an unnatural angle and a large amount of blood was pooling around him. "Let Me Go!" she cried as tears ran down her eyes.

"Stop it!" shouted Naruto. "There's nothing you can do. Going to him is just playing into their hands!"

As if his words were a trigger the attack came, but it was unlike anything any of the still conscious individuals had experienced as they all fell to their knees, every part of their body feeling like it weighed ten times normal.

"My, Naruto-han, you're being pretty cautious," said a pleasantly amused voice from some hiding spot. "I guess that's why you were saddled with the name "Emperors' shadow" isn't it? Still I suppose it was a bit too much to ask that a bunch of warriors such as you lot would rush to the aid of a fellow after he was attacked, with the attacker nowhere in sight. Though, I was hoping to at least get the ice girl. Still, it seems I have no choice but to incapacitate you with my Chiyuugi technique." said the man as he walked out from behind a tree near Zabuza. One would think he was a beatnik, with his shabby clothes and his slouched posture, though his flower patterned pants were distinctive. His messy brown hair was done up in a top-knot, his eyes were covered by round sunglasses, and he was smoking a pipe. And he was an individual three of the restrained individuals recognized.

"Chinmei," growled Naruto as he eyed one of the men he hated with all his being.

Chinmei put up his hands and backed away in mock fright, an image easily dispelled by his ever present grin. "Whoa, easy there Naruto-han, no need to be sounding so dangerous. I just want to do this peaceful-like."

"You Killed Zabuza-sama!" Shrieked out Haku, whom Naruto still had a protective arm over, calling out Chinmei's hypocritical actions.

"Of course," responded Chinmei cheerfully as he brought out a fan to make a little breeze at his face. "Zabuza-han would have put up all kinds of fuss about me taking you, and I didn't need him. So I just did what needed to be done to ensure there was as little fighting as possible. The less fighting the more peaceful it is." At that moment everyone received a surprise as the supposed corpse of Zabuza groaned, a hand weakly reaching out to Chinmei. "Whoa, Zabuza-han is tougher than I thought." With a gesture Zabuza's body burst into pieces, flying in every direction.

Haku's cries renewed but there was nothing to be done while they were restrained by their own weight.

Ayaka was the next to speak, as a temporary fear-induced paralysis began to lift from her vocal chords. "It's him," she whispered in fright, partially from memories and the display of power. "The man who kidnapped Naruto," and the source of her family's troubles.

Chinmei had strong ears and heard here. "Oh, have we met?" he asked scratching his head. "You do look familiar." Then he pounded a fist into his other palm. "Oh now I remember, you were that little girl with Naruto, the one who called him brother!" A demented chuckle escaped through his lips. "I always knew you were an emotional one Naruto, but to seek out your birth family?" The response he got from Naruto was a hate-filled glare. "But do they even know about you, about what you really are?" a twitch of the lip was enough to inform Chinmei. "They don't!" he said with delighted laughter. "Is it because you won't tell them? The longer you keep it hidden the more it will hurt when they find out. Though I really think you should stop trying to get along with these humans. You know that they won't accept you, so come back with me to the Mibu clan.

"Never!" screamed Naruto, his rage building. And as it built Haku began to notice some changes, such as when she looked into his face she saw that his eyes were no longer blue but red. "The day I go back to that accursed place is the day I come to kill every single one of you!"

"Easy Naruto-han," said Chinmei in a placating manner. "Cool down and be a little more peaceful. All that stress isn't good for health." The grin on Chinmei's face turned malicious as he reached behind the tree. "Especially her health at the moment," he said as he pulled out a tied up woman.

"Tsunami!" cried Tazuna from where he was forced to bodily lay down, no longer being in his prime.

Chinmei ignored the old man. "I brought along this hostage to ensure your cooperation Naruto-han."

That confused the others who were all thinking '_Why would Tsunami work as a hostage against Naruto?_' But when they looked at him they could tell. His rage had been superseded by something new, something none of them had ever seen with Naruto. Fear.

"When I first saw her, boy I practically fainted." Said Chinmei conversationally as he held his closed fan to her neck like it was a knife. "I could've sworn you went and resurrected that woman, that woman I killed four years ago. The resemblance is just that uncanny."

A picture was starting to form in everyone's minds, well except for Tazuna who was more concerned about his daughter's and grandson's safety since Inari was nowhere to be seen. That picture was of Naruto and Chinmei's shared past four years ago, where the older man apparently killed a woman that looked like Tsunami. And, who was apparently important to Naruto judging from his reaction. So important that he feared for the life of a woman who resembled the deceased.

"So Naruto-han, knowing how emotional you are and how much it would hurt you if I killed this woman, how about you just promise to peacefully come with me, and I'll release this woman that looks identical to, now what was it you called that woman?"

"Don't say it," muttered Naruto. "Don't dirty her name with your lips."

"Oh yes, now I remember. I could have never forgotten such a touching moment as the tear-streaked Naruto clung to the cooling body of…"

"Don't say it."

"…his Mayumi kaa-chan."

"CHINMEI!" Roared Naruto, with such hatred and loathing, an explosion of chakra burst from the boy. The chakra was so intense that Haku felt sure that it would burn her, and for a moment the weight lifted, but a light appeared from the sheathed Ginryu and the chakra receded and the weight returned, though not as bad. Gasps of surprise could be heard from everyone, and when Haku looked she saw why.

Naruto's often present hat was gone, and that strange furry belt of his had come undone, yet it waved behind him as one end still clung on. Haku then blinked as her brain finally registered the truth. The furry belt wasn't a belt, but a yellow furred fox tailed. And sticking out from his main of hair, where human ears should have been was a pair of fox ears.

"Naruto?" questioned Ayaka at seeing the odd appendages, appendages Naruto did not have when they were younger. Mentally the three Gennin were all asking themselves the same question, '_What the?_'

Kakashi was more than a little stumped. Having experiences with Jinchuuriki he knew that they sometimes picked up characteristics from the demons they contained, but it was usually restricted to some sort of facial marking or some other inconsequential trait. Never had any of them developed animal limbs. The closest they could get were chakra manifestations from when the used the tailed beasts' power.

Haku herself was speechless as she looked up to the young man with her mouth agape and thinking, '_What is he?_'

"That was scary," commented Chinmei, not scared in the least, as he held the wide-eyed Tsunami. "But I'm must say that is an interesting sword, Naruto-han. I wonder how it can keep you so peaceful? You know, I was ordered to take Muramasa's Demon Blades should I see them. But, it looks I should also be targeting those Spirit Blades." Chinmei raised a hand, opened and ready to grasp something, and pointed it at Naruto. "So why don't you just give it here?"

The sword at Naruto's waist jerked and the boy reacted instantly, pushing Haku away so that he could grab hilt and sheath with both hands. But he was fighting against two forces as gravity continued to pound on him. Alas it was for naught as the sword broke free from his grip, and flew into Chinmei's hand, grabbing it by the sheath.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" asked Chinmei mockingly as he set Tsunami to the side. "Now let's take a look a look at you," he said as he gripped the hilt to draw the sword, which was his biggest mistake.

As soon as his fingers were around the hilt light erupted from Ginryu. Chinmei screamed in pain as his hand darkened, veins popping up as blood flow inextricably increased. In less than a second Chinmei dropped the sword, and took another second to recover. That was all the time he had to notice the approaching presence. "Yipes!" Chinmei moved, just barely avoiding the crimson chakra enshrouded fist that crashed and dug into the ground, and would have left a nasty injury to his chest if he hadn't moved.

Chinmei hopped away and quickly saw his error. When Ginryu had tried to take over Chinmei's body, something the Mibu clan member had not expected, his focus was lost and he dropped his Chiyuugi, and freeing those trapped. Including Naruto, who had undergone an interesting change. The boy's eyes were blood-red, his whisker marks had grown and darkened, and his canine teeth and nails had lengthened into fangs and claws. But most interesting was the crimson shroud of energy that Kakashi recognized as the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Chinmei," growled Naruto, "I'll kill you." Naruto then attacked, completely ignoring the fallen Ginryu.

"Uh-oh," muttered Chinmei, only slightly worried as he moved to dodge the incoming human projectile, no time to set up another Chiyuugi. Bending back with unnatural flexibility he dodged a claw swipe. Then, using that unnatural elasticity he bent to the right to dodge a spinning kick. The spin continued and the tail came about to bash Chinmei, which the Mibu dodged again, only for a second tail to emerge, this one formed from the Kyuubi's chakra, and smash into Chinmei with the force of a hammer.

Chinmei rolled with the momentum to get some distance, but Naruto wouldn't have it. He continued the assault, swiping with clawed hands and lashing with feet and tails, looking more like an animal attacking with sheer ferocity, than a human attacking with technique. Which was exactly what he was. Though attacking with such power that hard ground was turned to loose dirt with any awry attacks, and such ferocity that they were nigh unpredictable, the attacks were not as sharp or skillfully executed if Naruto had been in full control of his mental faculty. But as at the moment his mind was in a rage induced fog. All he saw was Chinmei, and as the fighting continued the only thought on his mind was the desire to kill the Mibu. He wasn't even consciously aware of how he was driving Chinmei further away from the others.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" cried Chinmei as he leapt, and kept going up. With his power over gravity flying into the sky, and staying there was a cinch, and just what he needed to do to get a breather by keeping out of Naruto's reach.

Naruto shattered that idea with a roar as he flung his arms in Chinmei's direction, launching a pair of thick chakra replicas. Taken by surprise Chinmei didn't move quickly enough to completely avoid the attack and was struck by several claws. He hissed in pain from not only the slashing but the intense burning where the claws struck from the corrosive chakra. Again Chinmei moved, but the vertical arms had more surprises as a second set of hands emerged to follow. But Chinmei was ready this time, countering with waves of gravity that destroyed the arms. Knowing that Naruto wasn't about to let up, Chinmei used a technique he prepared beforehand in case of an emergency. The technique was his Chinseirekka Suiseisho, which situated rocks in the stratosphere before he flung them down at terminal velocity against his foe. And, when the rocks struck their target, everything in their path is demolished. Only the most powerful of beings could hope to survive the attack through whatever means they have.

Chinmei grinned in victory as the rocks smashed into the ground, raising a cloud of dust. Of course his superiors would be displeased if he actually killed Naruto, so he made sure that the boy was only hit by glancing strikes. Naruto wouldn't be walking anytime soon, but he would be alive and well enough for Chinmei to take him back to the Mibu's homeland.

As the dust settled Chinmei caught a glimpse of Naruto, and realized his mistake. The boy was stronger than anticipated. Now Naruto completely covered in dense red chakra and had five tails, which had been used to form a barrier to shield himself from the rocks. The tails unwound and the mini-demon looked up to his foe with a look that could be described as hunger, before launching the tails up.

The tails shot up at an amazing speed, and if he didn't have such good eyes Chinmei wouldn't have had the time to see the tail ends morph so that the chakra resembled the head of highly feral and dangerous fox heads with gaping maws lined with razor sharp teeth that would corrode on contact. Using his agility Chinmei went up, left, down, right, up and about, spin around, duck, dodge, avoid, and swerve out of the path of the heads, their jaws snapping as he passed.

He tried to get the tails tangled up, but they seemed to just pass through each other to continue on to him. "This is getting difficult," he muttered as he prepared to dodge a head coming at him straight from the front. But what he wasn't prepared for was the jaw opening and a horde of fists coming at him. The fists smashed into his body and pushed downward, slamming Chinmei into the ground far below.

'_Now I'm mad,_' thought Chinmei as he used a new trick. He unleashed a wave of negative gravity, using himself as the source, of such force that the chakra was forcibly dispelled.

Chinmei stood, coughing up some blood with the effort, but nothing he couldn't quickly recover from. More annoyingly he was sure several of his ribs, his nose, and maybe a few other small bones here and there were broken. "Looks like I'm going to have to take you seriously Naruto-han," he said as he dusted himself off. Despite his seeming calm and his deceptively mundane actions, an immense killing aura rose up from Chinmei that would have sent any nearby forest creatures, and sane humans, running for the hills if there were any around.

The Kyuubified Naruto felt this and prepared to take things to the next level, bringing the five tail tips up in front of his face he began gathering chakra. As he prepared, a sixth tail and bones began forming, adding to his overall useable energy.

"Naruto!" The call came quickly and suddenly, drawing the attention of the two fighters just in time to see a familiar sword being thrown straight at Naruto.

* * *

When whatever technique that was holding them dropped, there was a flurry of movement. As Naruto was frantically fighting against Chinmei, moving further away, Kakashi, Tazuna, and Sakura rushed to Tsunami's side. Fortunately the woman was fine and the moment they had the gag off of her she told them how they needed to go find Inari. The boy had tried to stop Chinmei, but had received a brutal kick for his effort, Tsunami didn't know if her boy was alright or not and was begging to go to him.

Kakashi approved, sending Sakura along with Tsunami and Tazuna in case the boy needed medical attention. As they departed Kakashi then turned his attention towards where the fight had gone, no longer visible through the trees. Sasuke and Ayaka were just ahead and clearly wanted to go, Ayaka especially was visibly restraining herself from dashing off. Haku was nowhere to be seen.

"C'mon Kakashi-sensei, we have to go help Naruto," urged Ayaka.

Kakashi was about to agree, and also warn them to be careful since this Chinmei was clearly a powerful fighter. However his thoughts were interrupted as he sensed another presence. Then Ginryu jerked, flying into the tree line.

The three ninja noticed this and went after it. Just as they passed through some bushes they caught sight of a retreating figure, a woman judging from the style of her black clothing and the momentary glimpse they got of her figure. She was running off in the direction of the fight. "After her!" ordered Kakashi.

The three dashed after their target. She was fast, not quite as fast as the three were moving but enough to stay ahead of them for some precious time. Then they burst into the clearing where the two combatants were, and Ayaka and Sasuke had to stop in their tracks from the immense killing intent rolling off of the fighters. And Naruto's transformation was another bit of shock for the two.

With his experience Kakashi was able to stay focused, but it looked like it wouldn't matter as the target drew Ginryu and flung it at Naruto, blade first. "Naruto!"

This actually caused the two fighters to break from their stare down, giving their attention to the woman and sword. From the looks of things the woman was trying to kill Naruto, and in Kakashi's mind that meant he had to take her down, trusting Naruto to not be felled by a simple projectile even if it was his own sword. But Ginryu was not an ordinary projectile.

Just as the blade was about to reach its target it shone with brilliant light, right before a massive roaring silver dragon erupted from the blade. That Kakashi did not expect, as the great beast descended on Naruto, its massive bulk completely encircling and enshrouding. It was enough to make Kakashi stop and lift his headband, yet his Sharingan told him little more than his regular eye. But he could see something happening, some sort of clash of energy.

Then the dragon's head emerged from the writhing mass of its serpentine body, gave out one massive roar, and began fading away. As it disappeared it revealed a restored Naruto, breathing heavily and gawking a little as if he wasn't sure what was going on. He looked at Ginryu in his hand, and then to the woman who had thrown it. Recognition could be seen in Naruto's eyes. And then the boy actually smiled, a smile that was warm and gentle, expressing genuine pleasure at the woman's appearance.

Chinmei, while interested in what happened, grew tired of waiting, and launched a massive gravity wave. And, he aimed it directly at the newcomer.

In a flash Naruto was standing before her, his sword catching the wave and holding it as its power waned. And once the attack ended, neither Naruto nor the newcomer was harmed from it.

Keeping his eyes on Chinmei, Naruto spoke to the woman, "Thank you, Mahiro."

The woman gave him a smile similar to what he gave her. "Just don't lose Ginryu again, Naruto," she said gently. "Muramasa put too much work into it to be discarded so easily."

"Sorry, I didn't have much choice in the matter. And I was just so angry at seeing Chinmei that I completely ignored Ginryu."

"Chinmei?" Mahiro looked to the Mibu in new light. "He's the one that…?"

"Yes."

A scowl formed on Mahiro's face as she too looked at Chinmei with utter loathing. "You're going to kill him, right?"

"That's my intention," said Naruto as he brought up Ginryu, resting his left hand at the base. "And I am going to hit him with my best, using the technique Muramasa taught me." Naruto slid his hand along Ginryu's length, and as he did the blade began to glow with a beautiful light. "**Mumyo Jinpu Ryu Satsujin Ken Mizuchi!**"

The light grew to such intensity it threatened to blind the onlookers before dying down.

Everyone looked to Chinmei and saw…nothing. Chinmei himself seemed pretty confused as he began looking up, left, right, and all about to see where the attack was coming from, but no one could sense anything. But there was nothing to sense except for a warm breeze that blew gently through the clearing.

"What? Did it fail?" asked Ayaka out loud. Twice she had witnessed the Mizuchi, with the second being an escalated version of the first. Its fiercely cold force and power captures the attention and was unmistakable. Yet here there was nothing.

"No," answered Sasuke, his Sharingan spinning as he tried to make sense of what he had seen. But his eyes seemed to refuse to obey. It was similar to watching a person use a Kekkei Genkai, but even then he could understand what he was seeing. Here it was like Naruto's chakra went and covered the entire area, which was obscuring his sight.

"Did you hear it Chinmei?" asked Naruto. Suddenly blood burst out of Chinmei's body from several deep gashes, including a certainly fatal one on his chest. "Did you hear the voice of the wind?" Naruto finished, sheathing Ginryu.

That was the end. Or it should have been. But then Chinmei's hunched body began to tremble, and a sound could be heard growing louder, the sound of Chinmei chuckling. Then Chinmei burst forth in uproarious laughter. When he was finished laughing he looked to Naruto with a wide grin on his face, seemingly unconcerned about his wounds. "That was great Naruto-han. I'm sure ol'Hishigi will be delighted to hear about how strong you've become."

Enraged Naruto drew Ginryu again and charged, intent to finish Chinmei, but the smiling Mibu vanished into thin air.

"Sorry Naruto-han but we'll have to finish this some other time," said Chinmei's disembodied voice echoing all over the place. "I need to go get my wounds tended to. In the meantime do me a favor and keep little Haku-chan safe, and those other little kiddies you made friends with. This land has so many wonderful treasures that the Mibu clan just has to have them, so we'll be back before too long."

They scanned for Chinmei, but none of them could find a trace of his presence. When it seemed that Chinmei was truly gone Naruto sheathed Ginryu, let out a sigh, and collapsed into Mahiro's waiting arms.

"Naruto!" cried Ayaka in concern as she rushed to the pair.

"Don't worry, he'll be alright," assured Mahiro who had laid down to rest the unconscious Naruto's head in her lap, gently stroking his hair and rubbing behind his ears, completely unperturbed by the unnatural organs. "What he's gone through has drained his energy, but he'll be fine after getting some sleep and then some food."

Ayaka couldn't help but notice how comfortable Naruto was in her arms, so much so that he had actually dropped his guard. Something that she had never seen in the week they had been staying at Tazuna's place. Even when asleep he seemed to be emitting this presence that when disturbed alerted him. But now there was nothing. And as Ayaka was looking she now noticed that Mahiro bared a strong resemblance to Tsunami, close enough that the two could be mistaken for sisters. "Who are you?" Ayaka asked.

"I'm Mahiro," answered the woman. "I'm Naruto's sister."

* * *

**AN:** And that seems like a good place to stop. I don't know how many readers are still around but I hoped you guys liked this. Originally there wasn't really going to be a fight scene with Chinmei, he would make an appearance and Naruto's secret would be revealed and then Naruto would drive him off. But I was inspired by Naruto's fight with Deva Path Pain who uses similar powers.

Now by now you know that I think that Tsunami from Naruto and Mayumi Samurai Deeper Kyo are virtually identical, though it looks like Tsunami has darker eyes. And also now you know that he has a past with Mayumi, Mahiro, Muramasa, and Kyo. This begs to question who else Naruto knows. It also raises questions as to what the Mibu did to him and why. Hope I left you readers with enough to ponder over. And tell me what you think of Naruto having fox ears and a tail. The fact that he has them isn't as important as to why he has them, so if they prove to be unpopular they can be changed.

And before anyone asks, the unnamed Mibu with the snake powers is not based off the anime, which I personally didn't care for. The fight scenes involving the Mibu, Kakashi, and Zabuza was something I thought up when I first started writing this story.


End file.
